My pure love
by angellaggaine
Summary: Rin has been with her lord for 10 years now.She now realizes that she loves him, but isn't sure what to do about it.As Rin gathers her courage to tell him how she feels trouble strikes.Will Rin ever get the chance to tell her lord how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Sess/Rin fanfic. I'm so proud of myself. Yes, you will see the names Angel and Faith, but they are very minor characters (just thought I'd clear that up now.).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter One

She sat in the garden letting the wind blow through her dark brown hair. The young girl of 17 years had been sitting on one of the many stone benches in her garden since morning. It was now early afternoon. She knew her lord would be coming to get her for lunch. At least she hoped it would be him. Usually it was Jaken who came to fetch her.

It had been 10 years since she first saw her lord. And in those ten wonderful years, the once little girl, had changed in many ways. Physically and emotionally. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and along with her body her feelings for her lord also grew. This beauty wasn't as naïve as everyone thought her to be. She knew that the admiration and respect she held for her lord when she was a little girl had changed into pure love.

She loved Lord Sesshomaru and she wasn't afraid to admit that to herself. But only to herself. If others knew they would just laugh at her silly dream. She knew that Lord Sesshomaru would never fall in love with a human girl such as herself, but she couldn't help to wonder what things would be like if he could.

"Rin." A feminine voice called.  
Rin snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the servant.  
"Angel! I'm so happy he sent you instead of that toad."  
Angel giggled. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. It's lunch time."  
"I know, but will you come and sit with me for a few minutes and talk."  
"Oh I don't know."  
"It won't be long. Promise."  
"O.K." she sat next to Rin on the stone bench.

Angel was a servant at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. She was half-demon and has worked here since she was 15.  
"Angel, 5 years ago, a few days after you arrived, you told me that you loved Lord Sesshomaru and would do anything to have him. Is that still true?"  
"Sort of. I still love him, but not as much. I know I'll only be a servant to him and I've come to live with that. When I was younger I would have done anything to mate with him, but now I'm just happy to be here. What about you?"  
"Me?" A light blush started to form of her cheeks.  
"Don't bother trying to hide it Rin. I know you as well as I know my own sister."

Rin gave Angel a smile. "I think I'll go in for lunch now. I'll talk to you later. Make sure you tell Faith I said hi."  
"I will and good afternoon, Lady Rin."  
"Angel. What have I said about the title?"  
"Sorry. It just slipped. Go. Our lord is waiting for you."

\\

"Lord Sesshomaru. Sorry I took so long." Rin gave a low bow. "I was having an intriguing conversation with Angel."  
He gave a slight nod. After she sat down he spoke.  
"You seem to be very fond of Angel."  
"Yes. She's a really sweet person."  
"You consider this girl a friend." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Besides for you, My Lord, and Master Jaken she's the only person I ever really talk to. I think of her as one of my best friends."  
He gave another slight nod and continued eating. The rest of their lunch was spent in silence.

After she was finished, Rin excused herself and went upstairs. Hopefully Angel or Faith would be up there waiting for her. Opening the door she was relieved to see that Angel's older sister Faith was there putting away clean kimonos.  
"Faith, have you ever been in love?"  
"Why, yes I have. Why do you ask?"  
"What happened with the person you were in love with?"  
"He died. I was 14 and there was a war going on. Before he left to battle he promised that as soon as he came back we would marry. He died in battle."  
"Oh. I'm sorry to bring it up."  
"Oh don't worry about it, Rin. Now will you please tell me why you ask me this?"

"Just curiosity I guess."  
"Or maybe it has something to do with Sesshomaru-sama."  
She gasped, "Did Angel tell you something?"  
"She may have hinted something, but I already was able to tell about your feelings when I look at how you look at Sesshomaru-sama."  
Rin blushed. _Why does it seem as though everyone can tell how I feel except him?  
_

\\

"I can't believe he sent me away." Kagura murmured.  
Naraku had been defeated four years prior and after he died Kagura went to Sesshomaru. She served under him, mainly as a whore. Kagura didn't mind it one bit, but then all of sudden, two years ago, he demanded that she leave the castle and never return.

_It has something to do with that girl. _  
"Kagura?" a quiet voice asked.  
"What do you want Kanna?"  
"I was wondering why you are thinking about this after two years?"  
"I am because now, after two years, I finally know what I'm going to do to get back at Sesshomaru."  
"Oh."

_It took two long years to figure out what I was going to do and to pinpoint exactly what caused the sudden change in Sesshomaru's attitude, but now that I know there is nothing to stand in my way. He'll take me back and the girl won't be there to see anything after that happen.  
_

\\

REVIEW! I really want to know what people think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: **Kanna Kisunaki** and **Caitlin**.

_Italics mean thoughts _except in flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 2

Things were different now. He wasn't exactly sure when the changes started to occur, but he definitely noticed it about two years ago. For a long time Sesshomaru didn't necessarily see her as daughter, but she was something very special to him. But what? He never once stopped to think that taking Kagura in was a mistake.

During the time she was there he treated her like a servant, like a whore. Not once did he think about Rin's feelings. She went along with what he said or did, always respected his decisions, and never once questioned him. All it took was that one look. Just one look and the realization that Kagura being there was no good.

_Flashback:  
He was sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden. Rin had gone up to change and would be back to join him any minute. This was a little tradition they had. Every night after dinner they would sit out in the garden and enjoy their surroundings. They rarely ever spoke to each other during this time and that was fine with both of them. Conversation wasn't needed. This time was just to be spent to relax.  
_

_It happened during their special time together. Kagura just came out of no where.  
_"_Lord Sesshomaru, excuse for my interruption, but I was wondering if you would cut your time with Lady Rin short tonight. There's something I need you to tend to." She had said the last part in a bit lower and sexier tone.  
_

_Rin glanced over to Kagura. She hated it when she referred to her as "Lady." Kagura never meant it, except in a sarcastic way. Rin returned her attention to her Lord and gave him a pleading look. The moments they spent together at night under the stars were real special to her.  
_

_Sesshomaru couldn't ignore the look Rin was giving him and he couldn't just leave her here. This time was theirs and theirs alone.  
"Stay here. I'll be back."  
Rin gave him a nod and a small smile. She knew if he was going to fulfill Kagura's request he wouldn't be back till much later.  
_

_Sesshomaru walked Kagura back into the castle. As they walked Kagura spoke, "I don't understand how you can stand to be with her every night. Especially when you have me as an option. I can give you so much than she can."  
_"_Are you implying I should trade my time with Rin for you?"  
"Yes and something else. What purpose does that girl serve?" Kagura reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She doesn't belong here. Only you and I should be here. Not her."  
Kagura had crossed the line.  
_

_Before she knew it Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall by her throat.  
"You leave this place immediately and never return."  
"But I…" He tightened his grip on her throat.  
"Leave."  
End Flashback.  
_

After that he knew everything had changed and he hadn't noticed it. Rin had grown and there were things she needed and things she didn't need. She needed him, his protection, and his care. She didn't need someone like Kagura around. Kagura had disrespected him and Rin.

There was something else that had changed that he didn't realize until after he came back to Rin after banishing Kagura. His feelings…had changed. Kagura's question repeated in his mind. _What purpose does that girl serve? _

_Why do I keep her here? What are these feelings? What kind of change is this?  
_

_\\\\_

_Almost there. _The horse steadily increased his speed. _Just a little closer._ She tightened her grip on the reins. Rin was overwhelmed with joy as she felt Suki effortlessly jump over the obstacle.

On her 15th birthday shortly, before Kagura was to leave, Sesshomaru had gotten Rin this magnificent horse, Suki. Rin adored the name 'Suki' because it meant beloved.

When she had announced that she wanted to name the horse Suki Jaken had started to argue that Suki was not a name for a horse. She had to admit she had never heard of a horse named Suki, but there's always a first.

"Rin!"  
"Wonder who that can be." Rin said as she listened to the toad continue calling for her. She tugged on the reins towards the woods and Suki trotted over and behind some of the trees. They did this every time Jaken came to get her. He was getting closer to their hiding spot.  
"Rin!"  
"Ready?"  
"Rin! Where are you?"  
"Go."

Suki jumped out from behind the trees and landed before Jaken.  
"AAAHHH!"  
Rin burst out laughing when Jaken screamed. He took in a few deep breaths.  
"Rin, what the hell do you think you and that stupid horse were doing!"  
"We were playing Master Jaken and my horse is not stupid."  
"Whatever. Just don't do it again."  
"I'll try my best to restrain myself." She said followed with more giggles.

"You better."  
"Now, what was your reason for coming out here?"  
"Reason? Oh yes. It's almost time for dinner and you need to go and get ready."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes."  
"O.k. then. Let's go Suki."

Jaken watched as she rode off with Suki.  
_Even after all these years I still don't understand that girl.  
_

_\\\_

He looked up as he sensed she was just outside the door. When she did enter he had to hold back the urge to smile. She was wearing a simple baby blue kimono that had cherry blossoms along the bottom; a kimono he had picked out and given to her.

Rin gave a low bow. "Good evening my Lord."  
"Good evening Rin."

Earlier when he had asked himself what purpose Rin served he realized there was none. He had kept her when she was a child in order to protect her and raise her. Rin no longer needed that. She was grown woman. It was best if she left.

Rin studied her Lord. He looked deep in thought. She wondered why. He had been acting strange today. Usually he would watch from distant tree as she and Suki rode and jumped about, but today. Sesshomaru had been locked up in his study all day. That wasn't like him.

"My Lord, is there something wrong?"  
No answer.  
"My Lord?"  
He blinked once. "I'm fine."  
"O.K. You just seemed distracted for a moment."

Dinner was finished in an awkward silence.

\\

Sesshomaru walked his ward to their usual spot in the garden.  
_I have to tell her now.  
_After Rin sat down Sesshomaru turned towards her.  
"Rin, I think it would be best for you if you left."

_This can't be happening! _Rin's mind screamed. _My worst nightmares are coming true.  
_"May I know why my Lord." She asked as she struggled to hold back tears.  
"It would be in your best interest to live a normal life among other humans."  
"But my Lord I like living my life here."  
She was making this difficult.

"Wouldn't you rather live with your own kind instead of a castle full of demons?"  
"Only if those demons were you, Jaken, Faith, Angel and the others."  
"Rin, take my word, you will be happier in a village without any demons."  
"But my Lord…"  
"Do not question me, Rin. You will see that you would prefer a life with humans after you are there."  
"My Lord! I'm happy here! I prefer the life I live now!"  
"I will be taking you to the village tomorrow."

_Just say yes. There's no point in agreeing. It's obvious he wants you gone. _She told herself_.  
_"Yes my Lord. I'll begin packing tonight."  
"Good. I'll send Angel up tomorrow morning to help you finish."  
Rin bowed low and gave him a long look before walking back to the castle.

_That look.  
_It was the same look she had given him the night he had sent Kagura away. Except this time she had tears streaming down her face.

\\

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: **sesslover101**, **sesshy-chansbestpal**, **LadyRinUchiha**, **japanimeniac**, **Kanna Kisunaki, SessObsessed**

_Italics means thoughts _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 3

Rin woke up to the sound of murmuring voices. She slowly sat up in bed and found her best friends finishing up packing her clothes.  
"He's making a big mistake." She heard Faith said.

"I know. I don't understand how he can be so blind to how she feels about him when everyone sees it as clear as day." Angel responded.  
"Maybe it's a sign that things weren't meant to be." Rin guessed.

"Rin, you're awake. We didn't know."  
"It's O.K Angel. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"Rin." Faith came over to sit on the bed next to her. "You need to tell Sesshomaru-sama how you feel about him."

"I can't do that."  
"Yes you can." Angel sat next to Rin on the opposite side of the bed. "If you tell him he'll realized he's making a mistake."

"No. Nothing will change his mind. He wants me gone. He never wants to see me again. Nothing will ever change the way he feels about me. He hates me."  
"That's not true," the sisters said in unison.

"Yes it is. He only put up with me in the beginning because I was a helpless child. Now I'm an adult; there's no reason for me to stay here." Rin burst in tears followed by Faith and Angel.

"Rin." Jaken called from the other side of her door. "Hurry up. It's almost time to go."  
"Come on Rin." Faith said as she wiped any traces of tears. "We need to get you dressed."

\\\

Something was wrong, but what? There was a little voice in his head that continued to tell him he was doing something very wrong. It couldn't be because he was sending Rin away. He had gone over every little detail of the situation and he saw that this was the only way she would live a very happy life.

_That's a lie.  
_There it was. That annoying voice that kept telling him he should keep Rin. He didn't understand. How could Rin be happy here? She has no purpose here; no reason to be here.  
_That's not true._

"My Lord, I'm ready to leave."  
Sesshomaru looked over at his ward to see that her head was slightly bowed. He took a moment to study her. She was wearing a yellow kimono, with sleeves that were much longer then her arm length, and every here and there on the kimono was a pink rose pedal. Rin's hair was pulled back into a long braid.

She was beautiful.

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. How could he think that? A mere human girl beautiful? He needed to get her out of here before he went crazy with these unspeakable ideas.

"If you're ready then we'll leave now."  
"Yes my Lord." Rin kept her head bowed.  
She walked over to the two headed dragon and quietly got on.

Sesshomaru followed belong side them jumping/flying as they flew to the village. The sun slowly started to set. Her Lord gracefully landed to the ground and they obediently followed. She didn't bother looking at her Lord. Instead she went to go find some wood for the fire and maybe some food.

The fire was slowly dieing out. Rin had been staring at the whole time. There was always something about the flames that intrigued her. She fell backwards and looked up at the stars.  
_So beautiful. Just like Sesshomaru-sama. Why am I thinking about him? He doesn't care so why should I?...I wonder if he still cares about Kagura. I could have sworn I saw her in the woods while I was out with Suki, but I'm not sure. He did kick her out after all and according to Angel he did because he knew I was uncomfortable. So why was she hanging around the castle grounds? Has there been something going on between them that I didn't know about? Is he sending me away because he wants to be with her full time?  
_

Rin let out another sigh and closed her eyes as she was overcome with sleep.

About three hours after sunrise Rin had gone to the nearest river to take a real quick bath. This gave him time to think.  
_Rin was very quiet last night. That's very unlike her. Does she still believe that I did not make the right decision in insisting she go to a village? Why would she? How can she not see she'll be much happier here than with me? I wonder if those servant girls told her something. _

After Rin returned she immediately got back on Ah and Un. They traveled for about two and a half hours when a village came in view.

Rin quickly dismounted and followed after her Lord as he walked towards a hut. A little girl, around the age of six, ran out of the hut they stopped in front of. As soon as she saw Sesshomaru the girl gasped and ran back inside.

"Mommy, mommy. There are people outside our home."  
"Alright sweetie. I'll be there in a second."

A young woman came out followed by the girl. She bowed low, "You must be Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin."  
Sesshomaru turned his attention to Rin.  
"You'll be staying here with this woman and her child."

Rin still had her head bowed. Earlier that morning she had told herself that whenever he spoke or looked at her she was to bow her head so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.  
"Yes, My Lord."

_Why is she acting so strange?  
_Sesshomaru studied the girl before him.  
_Not once did she look me in the eye today. Is she still upset with me?_

"Good-bye Rin."  
"Good-bye Lord Sesshomaru."

_Please Rin. Look at me once. Just once.  
_He turned his attention the woman. "Take care of her."  
"Believe me I will."  
Sesshomaru turned back to Rin. Her head was still bowed.

He couldn't take this. He was actually feeling guilty. Something he rarely ever, ever felt.

Rin felt something go under her chin and lift her head. Now she was staring into her lord's beautiful golden eyes. She thought she wouldn't be able to do, but now the opportunity was right in front of her and she wasn't going to miss it.

"Lord Sesshomaru before you I must tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I-"

"My Lord. My Lord." Jaken yelled.  
"What do you want?"  
"The young girl Kanna is at the castle stealing souls with her mirror from the guards."  
"Explain why you aren't at the castle taking care of the problem."  
"I have tried several times my Lord, but she disappears out of now where and then suddenly appears somewhere else."

He turned back to Rin.  
"I must go now."  
He started to walk away.  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
Sesshomaru stopped suddenly at her question.  
"Most likely not."  
"Oh." The disappointment in her voice made him feel that guilt like earlier, but he chose to ignore it and walked on.

"But I…" _Love you._

_\\\\_

"Rin. Do you want anymore to eat?"  
"No. I'm fine. Thank you. The food was wonderful."  
"You're welcome. You should go and get some sleep. You've had a long day."  
"Okay. Thank you Faye."

Rin walked to her room, but was stopped by Kitty, Faye's daughter.  
"Why are you still awake?"  
"I wanted to say night-night Rin."  
Rin smiled. "Good night Kitty."  
Kitty smiled up at her and ran towards her room.

Rin's smiled quickly faded when she entered her room. She lay on her bed and started to silently cry.

_Why did he get rid of me? Did I do something? Does he hate me? Have all my years of loving him been a waste of time? Do I mean anything to him? No, I don't. If I did he wouldn't have gotten rid of me so quickly._

Rin had been so caught up in her thoughts she never noticed the wind sorceress enter her room.

\\

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: **LadyRinUchiha, **TaiYukai of Western Lands**, SessObsessed, **Ren-chan, **jezebelsmu**a, **Wolf of the Blue Moon, and Bara-Minamino, **inuyashafreak, and **HawkAngel **

_Italics means thoughts _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 4

"Well look what we have here."  
Rin bolted upright at the sound of Kagura's voice.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Why do you think? To take you somewhere of course."  
"But why? What can you possibly gain from kidnapping me…again?"

"What could I gain? Simple, once Lord Sesshomaru learns what I have done he'll do anything to get you back."  
"No he wouldn't. He doesn't want anything to do with me. That's why he sent me here."

_Is this girl telling the truth? Does Sesshomaru really want nothing to do with her? It would explain why he sent here, but just to be safe…"  
_  
"Dance of Blades!"  
The white blades didn't hit Rin, but did hit close enough so she was knocked out. (A/N: Did that sentence make sense?)

Kagura walked over to Rin's unconscious form and picked her up.

"Hey what's going on!" Faye appeared in Rin's room. "Who are you and what are you doing with Rin?"  
"Get out of my way woman."  
Kagura threw another powerful attack with her fan towards the woman. Killing her instantly.  
Kagura walked outside where villagers were quickly approaching.

_Worthless humans._  
She threw her feather in the air and was off.

\

When Sesshomaru arrived soulless guards were there to greet them. It was an eerie sight. They were all strewn about the yard. He looked up at the main stairs and on top of them stood the ghost-like child. She slowly walked down the large steps towards him.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a message for you from Kagura."  
"Kagura? What does she want?"  
"She says she would like to meet with you here to have dinner in order to discuss something important."

"Why should I agree to that? I banished her from this castle years ago and my decision remains the same."  
"Maybe this would change your mind."  
Kanna held up her mirror to him so he could have a better view. Slowly the image of a girl chained to a wall appeared in the mirror.  
_Rin! _His mind screamed.  
He stared at her limp form for a few more moments before Kanna lowered her mirror.

"Does your decision still remain the same?"  
"I will see Kagura tomorrow evening for dinner."

\

Her head was pounding. She wasn't able to think straight with so much pain in her head. Why was her head hurting so badly? Rin slowly opened her eyes to be met with a dirty floor. She raised her head and found she was in some sort of cell. Her arms were bound to the wall and she could only move them a little bit.  
_God my head hurts._

"You're finally awake."  
Rin looked straight ahead, but was met with darkness. Seconds later Kagura emerged from blackness.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"Didn't I already explain this to you? I'm using you as a sort of ransom."  
"I told you Sesshomaru-sama doesn't care about what happens to me."  
"That's what you say, but if that was true than why did he immediately agree to meet with me after seeing your pathetic self locked up in here?"

"I don't know, but I highly doubt it was for me. If he cared about me he wouldn't have been so quick to send me away."  
"You better hope that he does care about you because if he doesn't then I'm going to have a much harder time getting what I want. If that should happen then I won't be happy and you better hope, for the life in you that, that doesn't happen."  
Kagura turned sharply and disappeared into the never ending sea of black.

_Did Sesshomaru-sama really agree to meet with Kagura because he wanted to save me?_

\

He wasn't exactly sure why he returned to the village. It was probably to confirm that Rin was really gone and Kagura wasn't bluffing. Sesshomaru walked throughout the small house and came to a stop in one hallway. At the end of laid the woman that was supposed to take care of Rin in a pool of her own blood. Sesshomaru had arrived to the village very early the next morning. He knew the villagers would still be sound asleep now which is why when he heard a small gasp from behind him he was actually startled.

Behind him stood a little girl with tears forming in her eyes.  
"What did you do to my mommy?"  
"I did nothing."  
"Then what happened?"  
"I am…not sure."  
"Mommy!" she screamed and ran towards her dead mother.  
As the girl ran past Sesshomaru he reached out, wrapping his arm around her small form, stopping her from going any further.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the girl buried her head into Sesshomaru's chest as she continued to cry for her mother. Sesshomaru walked to the outskirts of the village while still holding the child and jumped up onto a branch in the nearest tree. He continued to hold the girl until her sobs had finally subsided. The girl had now wrapped herself in his boa.

"You are the man that brought Rin-Chan. Does that mean you know where she is?"  
"I am…not entirely sure."  
"She's not dead is she?"  
"No, I'll get her back before they can even touch her."  
"That's good. I really liked Rin-Chan. I don't' know what I would do if she were gone."  
"We are going back to my castle."  
He jumped down from their place in the tree and set the girl down.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything my Lord, but why are you bringing me back to your castle."

Honestly, he wasn't sure himself. He looked down at her; studying her. It then hit him. This little girl reminded him of Rin when she was younger.  
"What is your name girl?"  
"Kitty."  
"Kitty. Interesting. I'm taking you to my castle because I know that's the way Rin would have wanted things. Your mother is gone and you have no one else."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
He started walking down the path that would eventually lead to his castle.  
"Rin-Chan was right. Even though you don't completely look it you are nice."

Kitty looked up at him with an innocent face and gave him a big smile. Even though she appeared happy Sesshomaru could still smell her pain and sadness on her person.

\

Rin had tried to hold back her tears as long as possible, but she couldn't take it anymore. Kagura had been going on and on about her plans for when she saw Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'll tell him in order to ensure Rin's safety we'll have to become mates, but after we do I'll have someone here ready to kill Rin immediately. Of course by the way the girl has been talking about him I don't think I'll even need to bring her into the situation. Not until she needs to die in the end of course."

All morning Kagura had been repeating her plan fixing some things here and there. Rin didn't want to die, but the only was she wouldn't is if Sesshomaru were to come and save her.  
_I'm not so sure what he'll do anymore._

_\_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and being so patient: **Cring White Wolf**, **HawkAngel XD, SessObsessed, Bara-Minamino**, **LadyRinUchiha, **Ren-Chan, **Sesshy-chansbestpal, TheEvilAshleyness, **and** hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever**.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu characters.

_Italics mean thoughts_

My Pure Love  
Chapter 5

"This isn't right." Angel whispered to her sister.

"I know, but it's not like we can do anything about it." Faith whispered back.

"Maybe we can. We could go and try to get her back ourselves."

"We could, but even if were to succeed Sesshomaru-sama would punish us for meddling in his affairs."

"Yeah, but there has to be something we can do."

"I know you want to help her little sister, but there's nothing we can do. Not at the moment at least."  
Angel sighed.

(Divider)

The Lord of Western Lands watched the young girl put the books on the shelf in order. As much as he hated to admit it this servant was very useful especially here in his study. She knew how to read was well organized (A/N: stupid way to describe a person, but oh well. xP).

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts due to a sudden jolt coursing through his entire being. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the girl who had now finished with the books and was now casually sorting through papers.

"Angel." He growled.  
Angel turned to him smiling, like nothing happened.

"Yes my lord?"  
He could tell by her positive attitude she had been in and out of his mind long enough to read his prior thoughts about her.

"My lord?" she asked innocently.

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?"

"You said: "Don't do it."

"So why did you?"

"Gomen Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed low. "It's just you looked so deep in thought I couldn't help myself. I had to know what you were thinking about so seriously."  
He wasn't sure what to say to the girl now. She was using the sweet tone Rin had used when she tried to get her way. Rin had taught this servant a great deal about him apparently. What also made the situation hard was Angel had the gift of telepathy and precognition. The lord felt another jolt.

"You could say: Never read my mind again or else there will be dire consequences."

"Angel…leave."

"I thought I was useful in your study." Angel mumbled under her breath.  
BANG!

"I can always make you useful in other ways, Angel," he whispered into her ear as he pushed her closer to the wall.

"I-I rather you didn't my lord."

"Then I suggest you watch your mouth and stay out of my head."  
Sesshomaru backed off a little and Angel was about to make a run for, but then Sesshomaru slammed his body against hers so once again she was between him and the wall. Her lord's hand moved so it was between the wall and her right breast. Now he started to slowly move his lower body against hers.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you useful in other ways?"  
Angel wasn't stupid. She knew what he was suggesting. She also knew he was only doing it because of all the stress that was building up on him lately.

"I'm not a whore."

"I never said you were. Nor did that thought ever cross my mind."  
He spun the servant girl around so she was now facing him and continued to grind his body against her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure my lord."  
The lord leaned in close to here neck and took a few sniffs.

"Your scent tells me otherwise."  
_Shit. What am I going to do now?  
_Angel gasped when she felt a hand moving under her kimono and up her left leg.

"My lord, please…"

"Please what?"  
His hand was now on her left upper thigh.

_Don't give in. Don't give in._ But it was becoming so hard. His hand was now between her thighs and on her center.

"Tell me what you want, Angel."  
As she opened her mouth to speak and image flashed before her eyes.

"Kagura's here. A servant will be coming to get you in a few minutes," she whispered.

"Shit."  
The girl could predict the future so he knew it'd be wise to take her words seriously. He backed away and spoke one word, "Go."

Angel didn't have to be told twice. She was gone in a heartbeat. A minute after Angel left a knock was heard, just as Angel predicted.

(Divider)

She ran into the gardens and sat on the stone bench Rin and she had sat on not too long ago.  
_What's wrong with me? How could I respond to him like that? What would Rin think of me?  
_Angel looked straight ahead at the thought of her best friend.

"I basically just betrayed my best friend."

"How so?"  
The girl whipped around and saw her sister standing behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do. You always want to talk about what's going on."  
Faith sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think I have feelings for our Lord?"

"What? How would I know?"  
Angel sighed. Faith sighed and then inhaled deeply and as she did she could smell their Lord's scent all over Angel.

"What exactly happened?"

"It doesn't matter. He only did it because he's stressed about what's going on. Nothing more."

"Angel, are you o.k.?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little upset that he only sees me as an object to take his stress and anger out on."

(Divider)

Rin was no longer bound to the wall. They had let her down, but she still had to remain in the pitch black room. Kagura had left moments before and Rin just couldn't get the conversation they had out of her head.

(Flashback)

"Why have you waited so long to carry out your plans?"

"Do you really need to ask that? Sesshomaru had that castle heavily guarded for a year and a half. Even after that he still kept a close eye on you."

"What do you mean?"

"He'd follow you…everywhere. This was pretty smart of him considering I would have killed you if he hadn't always been there."

"Oh."

(End Flashback)

_If what she says is true and he always did follow me to ensure my safety then why was he so quick to rid of me? Did he stop caring about me all together? Or maybe I did something. Maybe I didn't show my appreciation towards him. Still…if he really guarded the castle and followed me outside the castle just for me then he couldn't have just stopped caring. _

(Flashback)

"It would be in your best interest to live a normal life among other humans."

(End flashback)

_I guess he sent me away because he cared. But why couldn't he see I was so much happier there? If the servants could why couldn't he?_

Rin jumped when she heard a loud bang in the distance. She waited a few seconds, but when nothing happened she let out a heavy sigh.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Come and save me like you always have."

(Divider)

**A/N**: There…chapter 5 is done. I was going to make the chapter longer, but I decided the next scene would be a better beginning for the next chapter. Please, please don't be mad for the little thing that happened between Sesshomaru and Angel. I know a lot of people hate Sess/OC stories, but I promise you nothing more is going to happen between them. I figured it added a little more to the story. Also, please don't ask me why it happened. I tried to stress the reason when Angel was talking to Faith. The scene will also be very important in a later chapter.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

_Italics mean thoughts  
_  
My Pure Love  
Chapter 6

"Kagura."  
Kagura looked up and saw the Lord of the Western Lands glaring down at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's been a long time."  
She bowed to him before continuing.

"We have something to discuss."  
Sesshomaru continued glaring.

"Come."  
He turned around and walked towards a set of doors with Kagura close behind. Sesshomaru sat down at his usual spot at the end of the table. Kagura sat to his left, the same place Rin would usually sit.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

"I want to live here again."  
Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, "And?"  
Kagura smiled. "What makes you think I want something else?"

"Don't play games with me, Kagura."  
Kagura rolled her eyes. "Fine, I also want you to make me your mate."  
Kagura had been watching Sesshomaru carefully the entire time, but she still didn't see any change in his face. It was as if she hadn't said anything surprising.

"No," he said in monotone.  
Kagura tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure? Oh, and before you answer I should remind you that if I don't get what I want I'll make sure that Rin suffers as well."  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and was about to reply, but before he could speak the servants came out with food. Kagura watched as a girl placed Sesshomaru's food in front of him. She noticed that the servant had Sesshomaru's scent all over her. After she had put the food down the Lord of the Western Lands grabbed her wrist and looked deeply into her eyes for a few moments. The girl looked very scared.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
Sesshomaru quickly let go of the servant. When the girl realized she was free of his grasp she quickly ran off.

"Who was that?"

"Just a servant."

"Oh? From the way you were looking at her I almost thought she was more than just a servant."  
Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Is there any particular reason why your scent was covering her?"

"It's none of your concern of what I do with my servants."  
Kagura narrowed her eyes and stood.

"I think I'll be going. You've made it quite obvious that you have no need for me or that little human girl."  
Sesshomaru stood as well.

"Kagura. You will release Rin. She has done nothing to you."

"Oh, but you see, that's where you're wrong. She's done plenty. If it wasn't for her you would have never gotten rid of me all those years ago. But why do you care? You got rid of her so that must mean you don't care for her. Right?"  
Sesshomaru didn't answer. This only made Kagura smile.

"Good bye my Lord."  
Kagura quickly left and headed towards her hideout where Rin waited.

(Divider)

Rin looked up when she heard a loud noise coming from a distance. The noise was gradually getting closer and Rin found herself a little scared. She could tell that it was coming from a person, an angry person. Slowly, she stood. As the young girl stood she noticed something different about the way she moved. Her hands went to her face and then to her stomach. She was definitely thinner and probably paler.

"She is completely worthless!" Kagura yelled as she stormed into Rin's "room."

"You. You are completely worthless. I went through the trouble of kidnapping you for nothing!"  
Rin backed up out of fear. For a moment Kagura forgot her anger and looked confused.

"Who unchained you?"

"I…I don't know."  
Kagura seemed calmer now.

"I guess it's just as well. I have to get rid of you now."

"I don't understand."  
This seemed to amuse Kagura.

"Yes you do. You said it yourself: Lord Sesshomaru no longer cares about you."

"Does…does that mean he didn't make an effort to-

"Rescue you? That's exactly what it means. All he cares about is that little servant of his. His new whore!"

"Servant?"

"Yes. Kanna, come in here."  
The young girl obediently came in.

"Show little Rin Sesshomaru-sama's new play thing."  
Kanna turned towards Rin's direction and after a second an image appeared. An image Rin did not need to see. It was Angel bowing in front of Sesshomaru-sama as he spoke to her. Her lord was sitting on his bed, shirtless. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Come on."  
Kagura grabbed Rin by her sleeve and pulled her outside. She took the small feather out of her hair and threw it into the air where it transformed. Rin struggled to get free, but it was useless. Her fate was sealed.

Kagura threw her onto the large feather and got on after her.

"Where are we going?"  
Kagura ignored her question. Rin looked down and instantly regretted it. They were a long ways up.  
In a matter of seconds they were flying over the northern mountains. Kagura tightened her grip on Rin's arm.

"This is where you get off, human."

"What!"  
Before Rin could blink Kagura had pushed her off the giant feather.

(Divider)

"Hey Kouga, what's that?"

"What's what?"  
Kouga's comrade pointed to something in the sky. Kouga tried to see what it was but couldn't make it out.

"Hey isn't that Kagura up there?"

"…"

"Kouga?"  
Kouga had already left.

(With Kouga)  
He was running as fast as he could. He wanted to get to Kagura before she left. He and she had a score to settle. The closer he got the more defined the falling figure became. It was a girl and she looked unconscious. Kouga picked up the paced and tried to get to the falling girl before it was too late.

He was real close now. Kouga jumped high into the air and caught the girl before she was able to hit the ground.

(Divider)

Kagura narrowed her eyes. That stupid wolf saved Rin. She had been really looking forward to seeing that little thing die. It was a little disappointing at first when Rin passed out and she wasn't able to hear her scream her way done, but it was even more disappointing now that she was safe. With a scowl on her face Kagura left. The wolf would probably want to finish their little fight from oh so long ago, but honestly Kagura just wasn't in the mood for it.

(Divider)

Kouga watched as Kagura flew off into the distance. He was a little disappointed, but oh well. He had bigger things to worry about now. He looked down at the young girl in his arms. She looked sorta familiar. Kouga sighed.  
_Guess I'll be taking care of her for a while._

Slowly, Kouga headed back to the cave he and his tribe were currently residing in. He glanced down at the girl again and tightened his grip on her. She was very pretty. Kouga secretly hoped that when she woke up she would stay a while. He didn't really want a pretty thing like her to leave anytime soon.

(Divider)

Angel trembled out of fear as she waited for her lord to decide on what punishment she would be receiving. She had refused to let him use her as his whore and now she would be paying the consequences.

_Why me?  
Because you're the closet thing he has to Rin._ A voice answered back.

Angel sighed as she continued to keep her face and body low to the ground. She was very tempted to take a peek at what he was thinking, but that would probably anger him more.

"What are you thinking about?"  
Angel hesitated with her answer, but then decided it would be best to be truthful. If she lied he would know.

"I was…trying to decide whether it would be worth it to read your mind."  
Angel felt herself being pulled upwards. Sesshomaru pulled her so she was now standing between his legs. She quickly averted her eyes and blushed. It didn't matter who you were. Sesshomaru was gorgeous, especially shirtless.

"Read my mind Angel."  
Angel's eyes looked into his. She was shocked.

His hands moved to her face. He brought her closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Go ahead. Tell me what you see."  
Angel closed her eyes and concentrated. His current thoughts were on her and what he wanted to do. Instead of just checking those thoughts and leaving his mind Angel went a little further. She found that he was really worried about Rin. After what happened with Kagura he's worried for her safety. She knew she should stop now, but she couldn't help herself. She had a time to look into his mind. Boldly, she looked in further. She was about to read into his past but something was stopping her.

"Angel, stop."  
Angel opened her eyes and looked into Sesshomaru's. She hadn't been able to see as much as she wanted but she did see that his mother's death was the cause of him being withdrawn.

"What did you see?"  
She ignored his question and continued to stare into his eyes. She concentrated on him, Rin, and Kagura and blocked everything else out. Soon, she saw Rin, falling and Kagura on a feather. Then there was a brief image of a wolf demon holding Rin.

"Angel?"

"I had a vision," she whispered. "Rin's safe. Kagura tried to get rid of her, but the prince of the northern lands saved her."  
Angel leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"She's O.K."  
Sesshomaru returned the embrace and fell back onto the bed.  
Angel knew he wasn't trying to be affectionate. He was just relieved that Rin was O.K.

At least……for now.

A/N: Yeah….bad ending, but at least I updated right?

I would like at least 10 reviews. I know I probably don't deserve it cuz I took so long, but I would really appreciate them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

_Italics mean thoughts  
_  
My Pure Love  
Chapter 7

Rin slowly sat up with a groan. She looked around and tried to figure out how she got to…wherever she was at the moment. The last thing she could remember was Kagura pushing her to her death. That was it. Rin took a good look around. She was sitting on a large amount of hay (or straw…w/e u call it) in the back of a large cave. There was a large screen made of leaves and other greenery blocking her view to the entrance of the cave and anything else between.

Rin slowly stood and walked over towards it. She could voices on the other side and she was pretty sure she could here dogs too. Gradually, Rin started to panic. She had no idea, what so ever, of where she was and she had no idea of what to do. Unconsciously, she went to the back of the cave and sat against the stone wall.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked herself aloud.

"Maybe you should go back."  
Rin gasped. She hadn't noticed the demon come in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kouga. What about you?"

"I'm Rin."

"Right. You're Sesshomaru's girl."

"Oh…yeah. I guess I was."

"Was?"

"He didn't want me around anymore. So he left me at a village where Kagura got me."

"Oh. Well, like I said earlier: you should go back."  
Rin looked at him with happiness at first but then her expression quickly changed.

"I don't think I should go back."

"Oh? Why not?"

"If he wanted me there he wouldn't have gotten rid of me."  
Kouga looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Rin, I want you to stay here. Don't go on the other side of this screen."

"O.K. May I know why."

"My men are on the other side. Even though I told them you were off limits they still might try something. So you're better off staying in this spot."

"O.K. Thank you."  
Kouga gave her nod.

"I'll be back shortly."  
Then as quietly and quickly as he came he left. Rin let out a heavy sigh. She really wanted to go back, but after what Kagura and Kanna showed her…

"How could she betray me like that?" Rin whispered to herself.  
She had considered Angel her best friend, but that wasn't the case anymore. Angel knew how she felt about their lord and yet there they were. Together.

_I wonder if they had planned this. Getting rid of me so they could be together. Angel just pretended not to be interested in him anymore so I wouldn't suspect anything. They wanted to spare my feelings. _

Now Rin was filled with anger. The more she thought about her best friend betraying her, the angrier she got. Rin slowly stood up.  
_No one will ever hurt me again. NO ONE!_

Divider)

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to see Lord Sesshomaru."

"Okay. You can wait here and I'll have someone go get him."  
The servant showed him into a room and quickly left. A few seconds later she came back and sat at the small table across from him.

"He should be here shortly."

"Thank you."  
The young girl gave a small smile and nodded. Kouga had to admit, he was a little surprised a half breed could be so beautiful. She had black hair and beautiful dark green eyes. She was wearing a simple dark blue kimono that showed off her womanly curves.

"Are you alright, Kouga-sama?"

"Oh…umm…yes. I'm fine. Tell me, what is your name?"  
The girl blushed. "Kouga-sama my name is of no importance. I'm just a servant here to keep you company until Sesshomaru-sama comes."

"Nonsense. You must tell me your name."

"Faith."

"Faith. That's a pretty name."  
She blushed harder. "Thank you."  
Faith was now looking everywhere, but at the flirtatious wolf. She hadn't been a situation like this since her first love.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her sister opened the door and came in followed by her lord.  
Kouga turned around and was stunned to see another pair of beautiful dark green eyes. He assumed the girls were sisters. The only real difference between their appearances was this other girl had dark brown hair instead of black.

Kouga stood up. "Sesshomaru."

"Kouga."  
Both of the servant girls bowed and left the men to their business.

"What business do you have here?"

"Rin."

"What about her?"

"I save her, from Kagura. She's currently staying with my tribe in the Northern Mountains."

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?"

"I'd just thought you would like to know."

"That girl means nothing to me."

"I don't believe that. If she meant nothing you wouldn't have kept her with you all those years."

"Are you trying to giver her back to me?"

"No. Rin made it very clear she didn't want to come back."  
Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest when Kouga said that, but he didn't show it.

"I just came to tell you so you knew she was O.K."

"So you have told me. Is there anything else you wish to address? If not then you should leave."

"Well actually, what can you tell me about that servant named Faith?"

(Divider)

"Did you hear him?"

"Yes, Angel. I heard him."

"She's in the Northern Mountains. We could go get her."

"No we couldn't. Besides, you heard Kouga-sama. Rin said she didn't want to come back."

"But…maybe if we talk to her she'll want to come back."  
Faith let out a frustrated sigh. "Angel, there is nothing we can do. Get over it."  
Angel crossed her arms over her chest.

"We'll see about that."

(Divider)

Getting away had been too easy. She told the other demons in the cave she wanted to take a bath. Two of them escorted her to a hot spring. Because water made it harder to detect a person's scent she had easily gotten away.

Rin wasn't positive as to where she was going, but she did know she needed to get away. Away from everything that was destroying her life. Sesshomaru, Angel, Kagura. All of them were to blame. She just needed to get away.

(Divider)

Kitty sat on the stone bench in the garden. She was enjoying all the beautiful flowers that surrounded her. Just like Rin use to do.

"Hey."  
Kitty turned towards the feminine voice.

"Angel-Chan!"  
Angel smiled at the young girl and sat down next to her.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I've been better."

"Oh."  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. During those minutes Kitty was deep in thought. She wasn't sure if she should go ahead and ask the question that had been on her mind. Kitty inhaled deeply.

"Angel-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Is Rin-Chan ever going to come back?"  
Angel sighed. "I hope so."

"Oh. So you don't really know."

"If things go the way I want them to Rin will be back soon, but then again I'm a servant. Not everything goes the way I want."  
Kitty was staring at the ground deep in thought.

"Maybe we should go in. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Kitty whispered.

(Divider)

"Daydreaming about your admirer?"  
Faith turned around and met her sister's gaze.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"Angel, I'm serious."

"Okay. If you say so."  
Faith rolled her eyes.

"I bet he asked Sesshomaru-sama if he could bring you back with him."

"Angel! How could you think that?"

"Easy. You said he flirted with you a little when you kept him company and he asked about you when he was talking to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Just because he asked about me doesn't mean he asked to take me away."

"True, but I guess we'll never know. Unless Sesshomaru-sama tells you you're leaving soon."  
Faith rolled her eyes. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We wouldn't have to be guessing about this if you hadn't pulled us away when they started talking about you."

"It was none of our business. We wanted to hear about Rin and that was it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I still think he really likes you."

"Shouldn't you be with Kitty or something?"  
This time Angel rolled her eyes.

"See you later."

(Divider)

I didn't get 10 reviews last time. starts crying was it b/c I didn't update soon? Well here you go. I updated in less than a week. Now can I have ten reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to the following who reviewed: theevilashleyness, Christina, **HawkAngel XD**, restria, **Kai dreamer**, **Sesshy-chansbestpal**, and **Akeryou.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

My Pure Love  
chapter 8

Three days have passed and a village was still not in sight. Rin collapsed against a random tree. Maybe leaving wasn't a good choice after all.  
_Which reminds me: why hasn't Kouga come after me?  
_As she closed her eyes and started to relax Rin could hear noises further up ahead. When she concentrated harder she was able to identify the sounds.

From what she could tell there was people and she was pretty sure there was music playing too. Rin got up and started running towards the source. She wanted to get to a village as soon as she could. Spending another night in a forest, alone, that could have huge demons was not an appealing idea. After a minute or two of running she saw it. An average sized village and all the people were out. It appeared they were having a celebration of some sort.

After taking in a very deep breath Rin made her way closer to the joyous village.  
_Maybe if I'm lucky they'll let me stay with them for a couple of days._

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you dear?"  
A woman came up to Rin after she had reached the entrance to the village. She seemed really distressed over Rin's condition.  
_Do I really look that bad?_

"Come with me and I'll get you cleaned up."  
Rin let the woman lead her away. She wasn't really comfortable with going with a stranger, but if acting completely helpless would get her a place to sleep then acting helpless it is.

**(Divider)**

"Promise me, Kitty."  
Kitty took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was taking everything in her to keep herself from crying.

"Kitty?"

"I promise. I won't tell anyone where you went."

"And?"

"I won't tell…no matter what happens. Even if you're gone for a very long time."  
Angel kneeled down to Kitty's level.

"Thank you, Kitty."  
Kitty watched as Angel silently made her way out of the castle. She said she was going to find Rin and talk to her. The servant seemed very confident everything would be fine, but Kitty had a bad feeling. A feeling that said Angel wasn't coming back.

**(Divider)**

Completely unaware of her sister's leaving, Faith concentrated on dusting Rin's room. She and the other servants would probably be doing that more now that she wasn't coming back. The young servant was so engrossed with the dusting she didn't notice the demon walk into the room.

He was walking slowly and quietly towards the young girl. On his way towards her he accidentally stepped on a wooden brush, breaking it. The demon sucked in a breath hoping Faith hadn't heard the wooden crack. He held still watching the girl as she moved from one piece of furniture to the next one.

She didn't seem like she had heard anything. Good. The demon continued with his task. Finally. He was just an arm length away. His muscular arms went out to grab her waist, but before he could Faith whipped around and the next thing he knew was his air was being cut off.

Faith was staring at him with eyes that had gone completely green, no white. There were vines sprouting out of her fingertips and were wrapped around his neck. The vines tightened around his neck and Faith started growling low in her throat.

"Faith. It's…" He tried to suck in air. "Me. Kouga."  
Faith blinked and the green in her eyes slowly receded. She gasped and quickly drew back.

"Kouga-sama, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me my lord."  
As she said her apology Faith had gotten on her knees and bowed lowed to the ground. Kouga watched the girl as he rubbed his neck. He definitely hadn't been expecting something like that to happen.

"My lord. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to attack you. You surprised me."

"Calm down, Faith. I understand. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."  
Faith's eyes widened. _Did he just forgive me? How could he forgive me so easily?_  
Faith took in a deep breath and slowly rose up so she could look up at the wolf-demon.

"Is there something I can do for you, Kouga-sama?"  
Kouga smiled down at the servant girl. "Yeah. Actually there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh? What is it?"  
Kouga gulped. Suddenly he was very nervous. "I was wondering…if you would uum…well, if you would come back to the Northern Mountains with me."

Faith gasped and then blushed. She bowed her head and spoke, "Kouga-sama, I… I'm so flattered, but…I don't know if I could leave my sister. She means the world to me and she's going through a tough time right now."  
Kouga looked down at the girl in disbelief. He had been confident that she would have said yes. Well, he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Well, I could understand that. I think it's really sweet you care about your kin so much. It just gives me another reason to want you."  
Faith gasped and looked up at Kouga.

"I'm not gonna give you up, but I want tear you away from your lil' sis either. So my green-eyed beauty there's only one solution I can think of."

"And what kind of solution would that be my lord."

"For the next three months I'll come around every now and then. Sorta like…oh what's it called?"

"Courting?"  
Kouga looked back down at the girl, straight in the eye. "Yeah. Courting. After those three months I'll ask you again. By then you'll know me better and maybe you'll have worked something out with your lil' sis."

Faith smiled. "That's very considerate of you Kouga-sama. But will Sesshomaru-sama be okay with you coming around so often?"

"I'm sure I could persuade him. As long as I don't bother him when I visit, I'll bet he won't mind."

"I hope so." Faith whispered.  
Kouga smiled. "Well, I'll be going green-eyed beauty. See ya soon." He made his way out of the room and towards where Sesshomaru was. It was going to take a lot of work to persuade him, but it would be worth it.

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru stroked the young girl's hair. She was so beautiful, lying here in his arms.

"Rin," he whispered.  
The girl smiled up at him. "Sesshomaru," she breathed. Rin took hold a few strands of his long, silver hair and tucked them behind his ear so she could look clearly into those amber eyes of his.

He traced her jaw with one finger and then traced her mouth. Everything was just too perfect. Rin shifted slightly so she could be more comfortable sitting on Sesshomaru's lap. Her head was in the crook of his elbow of his left arm. Sesshomaru's right hand was the one that was tracing her features.

"My Sesshomaru. Please. Never leave me."  
Sesshomaru stared into her deep brown eyes. "I would never do that to you."  
Rin smiled. "Good."  
Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. His right hand reached to grab a handful of her hair, but he felt nothing. There was nothing there.

Sesshomaru gasped and shot up into a sitting position.  
_It was dream.  
_Overwhelming sadness filled the great lord.

"My beautiful Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to no one.

**(Divider) (Rin's P.O.V)**

The village I was in was a village where everyone in it was either a demon slayer or working on becoming one. The lady that had welcomed me was letting me stay with her and her family for the night. Apparently, they were the head of the village so they had plenty of room for guests.

After I had taken a bath and gotten new clothes I walked pass her and her husband's bedroom on the way to mine. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I had heard my name and like any other human being I had become curious. The topic of their discussion was to offer me a place in their village.

I couldn't imagine myself as a demon slayer and neither could her husband. He argued I was too lady-like and wouldn't be able to deal with the training. His wife, on the other hand, said I looked strong and probably was a very fast learner. I left before her husband could make a come back.

If they did offer me to be a demon slayer in their village would I say no? Or would I say yes? Slaying demons could be very dangerous, but it might be somewhat exciting at the same time. Also, it was going to require hard work. Sesshomaru's guards practiced for hours every single day. It was probably the same way with these people too.

But…I had nothing else to do, no where else to go. If I turned down their offer would I find somewhere else? No. I probably wouldn't. This place seemed good and I didn't want to take the chance of going off and end up wondering around for the rest of my life. I could slay demons for the rest of my life. Right?

_Sesshomaru's a demon._

I sighed and drew my knees to my chest. That thought had plagued me since the beginning of my internal debate. Even though I felt this overwhelming hate when it came to thinking about the Lord of the Western Lands, I still couldn't help but hesitate with my decision.

If I ever crossed paths with him again could I kill him? Most likely not. He would probably kill me if I struck first. I probably couldn't even do that much. The idea of attacking him seemed so wrong, but so was the image of Angel in his arms. That stupid girl could go and die for all I care.

Rin's head shot up when she heard someone gasp near the window.

"Angel?"  
Angel looked very sad, almost like she would cry.

"I didn't do anything with him. I promise."  
It took Rin a minute to process what she meant.

"You read my mind?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but you were so deep in thought. I couldn't help it."  
Rin narrowed her eyes.

"I don't wish to see you."

"Please. I promise nothing happened between Lord Sesshomaru and me."

"I don't believe you."

"Please. I-

"What are you doing here?"  
Angel sighed. "I've come to ask you to come back with me to the castle. Lord Sesshomaru misses you. Even though he won't admit it, he does."  
Rin turned her head to the side.

"If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have been so quick to get rid of me."  
Angel stepped from the window into the room. "He only did that because he's confused. His feelings for you have changed and he doesn't understand what it means."  
Rin looked back at Angel.

"How would you know this?"

"I've looked into his thoughts a few times."

"I bet Lord Sesshomaru had punished you for that."

"He has."

"How?"

"He…he has threatened to make me his whore."

"You've slept with him." It wasn't a question.

"NO! I didn't do anything."

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't just threaten you with words, Angel. He'd actually do something!" Rin's volume was steadily rising.

"It wasn't like that. I promise."  
Rin opened her mouth to speak, but the door burst open. It was the man, the woman's husband.

"What do you want here, demon?" he demanded.  
Angel looked at him with a neutral face. "I just wish to speak with Lady Rin," she calmly answered.  
The man looked between the half-demon and the human girl.

"Lady Rin?"  
Rin was too mad to speak. She glared at Angel. All she wanted to do was scream at and hurt Angel. Just continually hurt her. The man took Rin's reluctance to answer him right away as a sign the demon was a threat.

The man marched up to Angel and she made no effort to move. He grabbed her by the wrist. "You'll come with me, demon. You're a threat to this village. And I will not let anything harm this village. You'll be taken care of."

He dragged Angel out of the room and out of the house. Rin blinked a few times before she realized what she just let happen. They were going to kill Angel. Surely, Angel realized that. Why didn't she fight back? She could have easily taken that man.

Angry shouts could be heard down below in the main street. Rin ran to her window and looked down. Other slayers were gathered around Angel and her subjugator. Some of them were holding torches. The half-demon's wrists had been tied behind her back and she was forced to the ground on her knees. Her captor held a long sword in the air, for everyone to see.

Rin felt tears running down her cheeks. Angel was going to die, and it was all her fault. The young girl who had taken care of her for so many years looked up at her. Rin could see a small, sad smiled adorned her face. Rin couldn't believe it. Angel was really just going to sit there and let them kill her.

Angel stared up at the girl she had come to love as her sister. Rin had wished for her death earlier, now her wish would be granted. Not that it really mattered. Sesshomaru was going to kill her as soon as he found out she disobeyed him. Angel looked back down at the ground as the man standing over here announced that she was about to be executed.

It was Angel's duty to look out for Rin and keep her happy. She failed at that. Rin hated her and Angel knew she deserved it. Angel had made it so the only option she had left now was to die. Her thoughts ran wild as her life gradually started coming to an end. She had no regrets. Wait. Yes she did. She never got to say goodbye to Kitty or tell her sister how much she loved her.

By the sound of things the man was giving some speech. She had some time. Angel concentrated on Faith. Her sister was sleeping now. Angel concentrated very hard. Once she knew she was in her conscious she whispered to her sister.  
_I love you._

Before Angel could go to Kitty all thoughts were cut off.

Rin screamed when the man abruptly cut off Angel's head. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening. She ran to the far end of the room. Away from the window. Away from the outside world and all its horrors.  
_Why didn't I do anything? Why did I just sit there and watch? How could I just watch?_

Rin started crying. How could she let something so awful happen? Angel didn't deserve that. She had been so kind to Rin…and her sister. What would Faith do?  
Rin crawled over to her bed and continued crying. No one heard because everyone else was outside.

Celebrating the death of another demon.

**(Divider)**

Faith shot up in bed trying to catch her breath. She had seen Angel in her dreams. Angel had whispered 'I love you' and was then gone. Just like that. Was Angel just sending her sisterly loves or did something happen? She had seemed so sad, but then again the image was very blurry.

"Where are you, Angel?"

**(Divider)**

Kagura watched from her feather as the villagers did away with Sesshomaru's servant's body. She couldn't help, but smile. The humans were just making everything a little bit easier for her.

**(Divider)**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you, for reviewing: **Akeryou-sama, HawkAngel XD, **Kittyboo, **Kagura134, dragonheart187, **Erich Von Freidrichsburg, **bluediamond-hime, **theevilashleyness, **Yellowierd0, MikoDusti, **and** Deth Haunts.**

**AngelLaggaine: I got more than ten reviews! dances**

**Reviewers glare stops dancing**

**AngelLaggaine: It's because I took forever to update, right? sighs I'm sorry…it's just I'm a procrastinator and a few days ago I started worrying about P.O.L which I haven't updated since May**

**reviewers continue to glare**

**AngelLaggaine: Bleh. I said I'm sorry and I really appreciate that you all took the time to review. smiles Well…I have no words left…except for the words of Sesshomaru and Rin's story. Enjoy yourself.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 9

_It's been two days._

Sesshomaru turned so he was lying on his side. He didn't open his eyes yet. Instead he just listened to the giggles coming from the warm body next to his. The giggles stopped and he could then feel small, soft fingers tracing the markings on his face. Sesshomaru opened his eyes as the wondering fingers went to trace his lips.

When she realized he was awake she reluctantly took away her hands and gave him a bright smile. The great demon laid one of his big hands against her cheek. The young girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his skin against hers. She opened her eyes a moment later and openly stared at the man before her.

"It's been so long," she whispered.  
Sesshomaru nodded and moved his hand to her hip.

"Rin," he said.  
She blinked her brown eyes at him once, as she waited for him to continue. His hand moved to the small of her back so he could push her smaller body closer to his. Rin snuggled closer so they could both enjoy the warmth of each other.

The clawed hand traveled from the small of her back to between her should blades. It went back and forth between the two points so he was now rubbing her back. Sesshomaru had just recently learned Rin enjoyed it when he rubbed or scratched her back. A content sigh came from the girl pushed up against him.

_She'd probably enjoy it more if she ceased wearing these bothersome night clothes._

Rin's hands went around Sesshomaru's neck and started to play with his longs, silver hair.

"Way too long," she whispered to his chest.  
Sesshomaru used his body to push Rin so he was now lying on top of her.

"Indeed. It has been too long."  
Rin wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sesshomaru, I love you."  
Sesshomaru tried to answer, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried Sesshomaru just couldn't get his voice to work.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin started crying.  
He tried to move to comfort her, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't respond. The scene changed and Sesshomaru was just standing there, helplessly watching Rin. The said girl was standing an arm's length away and was crying. Soon the crying turned to screaming.

"I love you! I love you! Why can't that be enough!"  
Sesshomaru tried his best to answer her, to reassure her, but he just couldn't move. The beautiful girl before him now radiated with anger.

"I loved you," she whispered.

Sesshomaru bolted upright in his bed. His body was now covered in a light sheet of perspiration.

"Damn," he murmured.  
The only thing he ever dreamed about was Rin.

_Why?_

**(Divider)**

It was five years ago. Rin was twelve and Angel had just arrived two months ago. Both girls were on Rin's bed. Rin was wrapped in Angel's warm embrace. Earlier Angel had been helping Rin prepare for bed. She had been brushing her hair and suddenly Rin just burst into tears.

Angel had held her and told her everything was okay. It was normal for human girls her age to do that. Rin had felt silly, but in Angel's arms she felt better, she felt safe. Angel was only three years older than her, but more than once Rin noticed she thought of her more as her mother than a sister.

When Rin went through puberty she always would just start crying and feel like the world was coming down on her. Only Angel had helped her through it all. She would sit on Rin's bed and hold her like a frightened child.

Rin blinked the memories and the tears away. For two days she had been lying there reminiscing about Angel. She hadn't left her room, actually she hadn't moved from the bed. Food was brought to her but she refused it. The lady that was caring for her, Mika, would come in and say she was concerned.

Rin still hasn't told them about her relationship with Angel. They assumed that Angel had broken in and was threatening her. She hasn't told them mainly because she doesn't see what good it would do. Angel was dead. Nothing could change that, well…nothing she knew of.

"Rin?"  
Rin looked up to see Mika in front of her bed. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed that someone had entered her room.

"Rin. I've noticed the last two days you've been…depressed. I don't know why, but there's been something I've wanted to ask you, but…well, I don't know."  
Rin stared at her with a blank expression.

"What is it?" Rin asked  
Mika seemed unsure of herself.

"Well…it's not exactly a for-sure thing, but…seeing how you're just wondering around. I thought maybe you could become a demon slayer."  
Rin's expression, the same one her lord often wore, didn't change.

"However, not everyone believes you can, which is why I think you should train with my daughter Sango, for a while. That way we can see if you're up to it or not."  
Rin nodded.

"I need to think about it."  
Mika nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
Rin watched Mika leave and then turned so she was on her other side, with her back to the door. Rin felt like her life was done. The love of her life left her, she never got to tell him she loved him, and she lost someone else close to her.

_A demon slayer? Join the people who killed Angel and would kill Sesshomaru-sama? Then again…what else can I do? How far would I make it if I continued on my own? Am I better off here? Killing?_

Rin shuddered at the thought. She had never killed anything or anyone in her life. Before she had thought slayers only killed demons gone bad, but after seeing how quick they were to kill Angel…

**(Divider)**

Kitty timidly walked until she was in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Even though she promised Angel, she had to tell. It had been two days, much longer than Angel should have been gone. Kitty inhaled deeply and softly knocked on the door. After a few seconds Kitty bit her lip. She knew he was in there. Should she just go in? Maybe he didn't hear her knock or maybe he was ignoring her?

_But I have to tell him something important._

Kitty stood on tip toes so she could reach the door knob. Very slowly, she pushed it open. The man she was looking for was sitting on his large bed, facing away from her. Kitty took one step in.

_I can do this. I have to do this._

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru didn't move or acknowledge Kitty in any way. After Kitty had arrived, a handful of servants had warned her of the Lord's temper. They all made him sound so scary. Kitty was frightened of ever going near him.

_This is the only way to help Angel.  
_The young girl took three more steps in the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I need to speak with you."  
There was still no answer. Kitty couldn't help but be afraid. Why wasn't he answering her? She took a deep breath and walked across the room. Now she was standing at the end of the bed, on the side Sesshomaru was sitting on. Kitty could see the front of Sesshomaru's profile clearly. He looked the same as he always did, but there was one small difference. When she looked into his eyes Kitty noticed they looked slightly weary.

"Speak,"  
Kitty jumped. She didn't expect him to answer.

"You said you needed to speak to me. Now speak,"

"Uum…a couple of days ago… Angel left."  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked over at the frightened girl.

"Why?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"To find Rin," she whispered.  
A dangerous growl resonated from the demon.

"Lord Sessh-

"Leave,"  
Kitty ran out of the room without hesitation. Sesshomaru sat there deep in thought.

_So she's gone. That servant disobeyed me._  
Sesshomaru growled and his eyes held a red tint to them. Before Kitty had come he had been thinking over his dreams. In other words, he had been thinking about Rin. Sesshomaru rose from his seat and made his way towards where his soldiers resided in his castle. He would send out a search party. They would find Angel and then she would be punished.

_And maybe when Angel is found, I'll be able to check on Rin too._

**(Divider)**

_The life I once had is over. No more Angel, Faith, Jaken, or Lord Sesshomaru. It's all gone. The castle, the horse, the gardens, the dinners, and the talks. It's all gone. Years ago I died and Sesshomaru brought me back. I had started a new life and ended an old one. Now here I stand, in front of Mika's door about to do the same thing. End another old life and start a new one. _

_There will be no going back. But then again there's nothing to go back to. I'll never see any of the people from my past or enjoy the luxuries I had. I can only move forward and I can accept that. My future doesn't look the greatest, but it's all I have now. There's nothing left. I must go on._

Rin tapped on the doors before her. In a few seconds Mika slid the door open and smiled at her.

"Rin. I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
Rin nodded and bowed her head. "I made my decision."

"Oh. Tell me, what have u decided."

"I wish to train under your daughter and prove to everyone I'm up to becoming a demon slayer."  
Rin looked up at Mika with determination etched in her face.  
Mika nodded and smiled. "Good. I'll tell her and we'll start as soon as we're able."

Rin gave a small smile and said her good night. Quickly, she walked back to her room for rest. Mika watched her go and soon her smile disappeared. When Rin had looked at her she had seem different.

It looked like something in her, had died.

**(Divider)**

**A/N: A little sadder than I had intended, but it turned out alright.**

**REVIEW! I would like to see the pretty blue number change to a 73. please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing: **HawkAngel XD**, **Kagura134**, denice, **Yellowierd0**, **DaughterofVlad**, **Deth Haunts**, **bluediamond-hime**, and **SakuraAnkh. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own this story.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 10

_It's been three months._

_Three months since my sister disappeared. Three months since I had a happy moment in my life. Three months since I got to see my best friend.  
_Angel had to be dead. There was no way around it. She had jumped into her dreams that night and whispered her final words. Faith felt hot tears run down her face as she busied herself with cleaning the floor. She had to be dead. Had to be. Faith stopped cleaning and put her head to her hands which rested on the floor. For the next few moments Faith cried hard and steadily.

_My sister. My beautiful sister. I'll never see her again. I'll never hear her voice, her laugh, or her cries. She's gone. She'll never fall in love, mate, nor have children. She's gone and she's never coming back._

"Faith?"  
Faith sat up, but then looked away from the speaker. She couldn't let him see her like this.  
Kouga kneeled down beside her and touched her face so she would look at him.

"What's wrong," he whispered softly.

"It's been three months. Angel's been gone for so long. She must be dead," Faith chocked on the last word and started crying again.  
Kouga studied Faith and wondered what he should do. He's never had to comfort someone over a person's death. Hesitantly, he reached out to her and pulled her towards him. Faith wrapped her arms around him and cried. She felt so lost…so alone.  
After a moment she pulled away.

"I need to get back to work."

"But I'm here. When I come to visit you're free from your duties until sunset."

"I know, but…I just can't. Not today. I'm sorry, Kouga. I just can't spend time with you today."  
Kouga stood and said, "We won't be able to see each other again for a month."

"I know," she whispered softly.  
Kouga frowned, but he didn't press to stay even though he wanted to.

"I'll see you in a month," Then he left.  
Faith stared at the floor as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew Kouga had wanted to stay, but all she felt like doing was crying. She did enjoy her time with Kouga but she didn't believe any amount of enjoyment would let her forget her sister's death. Not even for a brief moment. Maybe in time she could. Maybe when she finally adjusted to a life without her sister she could live again, but that time wouldn't be soon. Would Kouga wait for her? Would he hold of the courting until she healed? Or would he grow bored of her and her emotional self? She would never know, unless she asked, but Fait didn't feel right at the thought of asking. He might take it the wrong way, but then again, he might understand.

Faith cried harder as the confusion joined her sadness. She couldn't think any of it out.  
_Angel would probably be able to help._

"Go to the servant's quarters and rest."  
Faith hurriedly wiped her tears away and bowed to her lord.

"I haven't finished my chores, Sesshomaru-sama."

"And you never will if you continue crying. Go rest. You will continue tomorrow,"

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Faith waited until Sesshomaru left before she got up and ran to the other side of the castle. She was so thankful at the moment. No one would be there, so she could cry in solitude. Suddenly it hit her. Faith stopped running and looked back at the hall she came from.  
_Was Sesshomaru-sama just nice to me?_

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru continued walking down the hall, silently making sure everything was in order. He had smelt the servant's tears from his chambers. The smell was sickening, plus the smell of the wolf didn't make it any better. Thankfully he was gone. He didn't know why he left earlier, nor did he care. Their relationship problems were their problems, not his. He knew why the servant was crying. It's been three months since Angel and Rin left the castle.

The fact that so much time had passed didn't sit well with Sesshomaru. The search party should have found the servant by now. Before they had set off he had told them not to return until they knew of her whereabouts. Sesshomaru hadn't heard a word from them since.

_How can it be so difficult to find one girl?  
_If it was just Angel that was missing he wouldn't spend time wondering where she was, but Angel went to look for Rin. If something had happened to Angel, maybe something happened to Rin too. When Sesshomaru realized where his thoughts were heading he immediately stopped walking.

_Why am I showing so much…care towards those two girls? They're gone and will most likely remain so. So, why do I let their well-being plague my mind? This is getting out of hand. First I dream of Rin, now I constantly wonder about both girls. It's only been three months. Anything could have happened. Maybe both girls ran off so they wouldn't be found by him or…maybe they were both killed.  
_That last thought caused something within Sesshomaru to hurt. He pictured Rin dead and whatever was hurting, hurt worse.

_Why do I feel this? She's just a human, so why do I feel any type of emotion towards her? For the last three months I haven't felt anything. So why now? Why should the amount of time that has passed matter? Is it because Angel's sister has given up hope? No, her feelings aren't my concern or her sister. _

_It's been three months._

Sesshomaru growled and stormed back to his room. He needed something. Something to keep his mind off those worthless girls. When he reached his room and he walked over to the balcony where he could stare off into the peaceful forest.

"_Sesshomaru."  
_Sesshomaru blinked once. He had heard Angel's voice, but she was no where near here. If she was, he would have been able to smell her. Was he going mad? No. The Lord of the Western Lands did not lose his mind because of a couple of girls.

"_Sesshomaru."_  
Sesshomaru turned to his right and saw her. There wasn't much to see, but there was enough there that he knew who she was.

"_She's okay, Sesshomaru. Rin's fine." _Angel whispered to him. Angel was almost completely transparent and there barely anything left of her lower body. Sesshomaru reached out to her and the wind blew. It blew Angel away. Angel had come to ease his trouble mind like she had in the past. But why had she looked like that? Why didn't she just whisper in his head?

Despite Angel's comforting words, Sesshomaru still wondered what had happened.

**(Divider)**

Rin quickly dodged the slayer's attack and lunged forward with her sword. She used her body to knock the person down and when they hit ground she threw the sword down into the ground, next to the person's head. Rin's training partner looked at the sword and gulped.

"It's a good thing this was only an exercise. Kami have mercy on the demon that goes against you,"  
Rin smiled and got up, taking her weapon with her.

For the last three months she had been training under Sango and some other demon slayers. She was learning fast and becoming stronger every day. At first all the work drove Rin crazy, but now it was just another part of the day.  
Once the basic training had been covered, Rin was allowed to slay minor demons that attacked the nearby villages. She's moved up since then, but she's still not strong enough to go against superior demons like Sango and the others.

Rin worked hard everyday to become as strong as them. It was her goal…it was the only thing she could do. There was nothing else to achieve in her life except becoming as strong as Sango so she could be a top demon slayer. For a demon slayer, there wasn't much else to life than just simply slaying demons and having a family. That was it.

Rin knew she would never have a family, so demon slaying was all she had. There had been a few men that had shown interest in her, but she had shown nothing in return. Her heart belonged to one man and only him, even if he didn't want to give his in return.

Rin wondered back to Sango's house so she could clean up. As she did her thoughts wondered back to the man that held her heart captive. It had been three months since she had seen him. She was amazed at how time had passed. The three months seemed like only a few days. But it had been three months. Rin tried so hard to forget him, but she couldn't. He was the man she loved, admired, and just simply adored. When she had first met him he was everything to her.

Sesshomaru had been the greatest person in the world. She had looked up to him for so long and then the feelings changed into something more. To something more passionate and serious. At first Rin had been in denial, but over time she accepted the idea of being in love with him. She even got to the point where she was ready to express her true feelings to him…then he sent her away.

So far away. He took her heart, her happiness…her life. Yet, she longed to see him. Despite the fact that it was all his fault Rin had spent countless nights crying she wanted to see him.  
To touch him.  
To be near him.

Anything would have been enough. If she could only look at him and say that she forgave him. Forgave him for taking her heart, taking her life and for giving her no future. And then, she wanted to say that she loved him. That all this time she had loved him and had never stopped loving him, not even for a second.

She would always hold him in her heart. Even if he didn't hold her in his. No matter what, she would never forget and she would never, ever stop loving him.  
_It's been three months since I saw him. I miss him so much. I try to be stronger and I want to be stronger more than ever, but whenever I think about him I feel so weak. Why? Why is it that when I think about him being so far away I feel like I can't go on? Is this how it feels when you're separated from the one person you're supposed to be with?_

**(Divider)**

These trails were used often, but not today. Today, only one group of travelers used them. They were all tired and frustrated. It was a simple mission: find the disobedient servant. How hard was that? Apparently, very. It was like the girl had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Her scent had been there for awhile, then it rained and any trace of her had disappeared.

The search party was still dutifully searching for the half-demon girl their lord had ordered them to. This wasn't the first time a servant tried to run to find freedom. They had done this type of thing before, but not for three long months. All the soldiers had looked through the forests nearby the castle.

Then they started visiting a few villages to see if they had seen her passing through. After that they had traveled to the Northern Mountains to ask the Wolf Prince if he had seen her. Their lord had requested they go there if they didn't find her nearby. He said she would most likely be following Rin's trail.

The Wolf Prince hadn't seen her outside the castle, but said they were welcome to search more throughout his lands. They did. Most of the land that they searched was north, but close to the west. No one was sure if either girl had traveled east or stayed to the western parts of the country.

The trail the soldiers were on now led to another village. It had been agreed that if she wasn't found here, they would start going east. Most of the men agreed to anything. They were all sick of looking for the girl. After three months of searching everyone just wanted to go back to the castle. If it takes three months to find one person that person either doesn't want to be found or is dead.

Silently, the large group of soldiers went to the outskirts of the village while blending in with the woods. From their hiding spots they all noted this was a village they wouldn't be welcomed at. It was a village for the demon slayers. They were a few different kinds of demon slayers. First, there were the ones that would give you a chance to explain yourself, which gave you a chance of getting out of being killed. Then there was the other type, the type that didn't give a damn what your story was. If you were a demon, that was crime enough.

None of the soldiers were sure of which type this particular group was since they were from the north and not their own home territory. Because of this the soldiers could only walk around the outskirts and look from a distance. As they made their way around the leader of the group suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air again to make sure.

"Lady Rin," he whispered.  
All the soldiers behind him tested the air and agreed with him. She was there, in that village. They moved further along and saw her near the edge of the forest, kneeling before an isolated gravestone. They all watched and waited to see if the half-demon was there with her.

**(Divider)**

Rin kneeled before Angel's gravestone and prayed. Every day she made time to visit Angel and say a prayer for her. Sometimes she would even have a conversation with her. She knew it was a silly idea, but deep inside she knew Angel was listening intently to her, like she always did.

Rin looked up at the stone and traced over her friends name. It had taken a lot of begging for the villagers to do this, but in the end they did. They were confused why she wanted the demon to have a proper burial, but they did it anyway. Rin had been a little angry at first that they had put her gravestone at the very edge of the village, but at least it was something. It had been another struggle for her to get them to actually mark the grave with her name. She had also wanted them to put: wonderful sister and friend, but they had flat out refused to recognize the demon as something good and nice.

Rin was grateful for what she got. It wasn't much, but it was the least she could do for Angel. Angel hadn't deserved such a cruel end to her life, but there was nothing she could do about that now. All she could do now was carry on her memory. Rin sighed and looked up at the sky.  
_Three months since she died. She was so good to me and looked what happened. If she hadn't come for me she wouldn't have died. But there was no way of stopping her. She was such a good person. Angel would have done anything to make sure I was alright, that's how it's always been with her. She put my feelings above hers. _

Rin felt the warm tears fall down her face as she thought about her. She couldn't forget about Angel either. No matter how hard she tried, Rin couldn't let the past go. There was just so much of it and a lot of it had been so great.  
Rin stood on shaky knees and wiped the tears away. She had loved Angel so much. All she wanted to do was see her again and tell her that she was sorry and that she was grateful for everything she did for her.

Sometimes she did see her; at least she thought she did. It was like Angel's ghost would be there before her. She would smile and disappear. At first it scared Rin, but then she looked forward to every visit she got from her. Maybe she was really hallucinating and losing her mind. It didn't matter to her and she was pretty sure she wasn't losing her mind. Angel had powers of the mind. Maybe those powers allowed her to make certain people see her for a few seconds.

Rin wouldn't be surprised if that was what Angel was doing. Angel always cared about the people around her. If making herself appear before them would make them happy, then she would do it.

**(Divider)**

The leader of the search party stepped out of the forest as Rin walked away. He stood in front of the gravestone to see who Rin cared about so much that she would cry for their death. When he saw the name he cringed. This wasn't good.

**(Divider)**

"Lord Sesshomaru," the soldier who had led the search party bowed before the Lord of the Western Lands.

"You have news about the servant," It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, we found out about her and found Lady Rin at a village of demon slayers in the Northern Lands."

"What do you mean by, 'found out about her'?"

"When we went to the village…we found out that she is dead, mi lord."  
Sesshomaru stood there silent as he contemplated this.

"You are saying that demon slayers killed my servant?"

"Well, I do not know that for sure, but I would say it is safe to assume that."  
Sesshomaru was silent for another moment.

"And Rin is training under these slayers?"

"It appears so, mi lord."

"Interesting. Tell your men to quickly rest and prepare. We are leaving tonight."

"Where to my lord?"

"To the demon slayer's village. They killed something of mine and that is not allowed."  
_And I wish to see Rin_

**(Divider)**

Rin concentrated on cleaning the floor. She hated doing chores so she tried to get through them as fast as possible. When they had first told her what she had to do Rin was slightly shocked. It had been so long since she actually had to do work.

Rin stood and looked at the floor as it dried. It looked pretty good and Rin gave herself a mental pat on the back. She thought she did pretty well today. She picked up the bucket of water and cloth and carried it outside. Once out there she heard shouting.

"Demons are coming! Get ready! Demons are coming!"

**(Divider)**

A/N: Sorry that the whole three month thing was brought up in just about every scene. Everyone had their different thoughts on the change in time so it just ended up that way. This is actually a little shorter than I intended, but it's probably the longest chapter yet.

REVIEW! REVIEW!

The number didn't exactly change to a 73 last time. sigh Can i see it change to an 85 this time?


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reviewing: **HawkAngel XD, **Sara, **CHRiST4LiFE3243, **demon-ice-mirror, spawn of satan, **Deth Haunts, Cassidy11, DaughterofVlad, **Rebecca, **tearsofacrescent**, vanessa, Jules, **TheEvilAshleyness, SakuraAnkh, nisec, **and **Yellowierd0.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own this story and the characters I created.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 11

"Demon's are coming! Demons!"  
Rin quickened her pace towards the main entrance of the village. It was hard because everyone was gathering there. All of them prepared to attack. Demons never actually came to the village, so everyone wanted to see them. Rin was so curious as to who would actually want to die so badly, she never went to pick up her weapons. She pushed past the anxious people, trying to see the demons for herself.

As she did, a thought hit her and she stopped in her tracks. Demons couldn't be stupid enough to come to the village.  
_They must want revenge or something. The demons are probably really strong or maybe they're just overconfident.  
_Rin bit her lip as she debated weather to go on or not.

If the demon was strong, she didn't want to go and get her ass kicked, but she didn't want to run away either. With a sigh and a tiny bit of confidence Rin continued to push her way forward. There were other slayers there, if the demons were stronger than her the others would take care of it.  
_There's nothing to worry about…I hope._

Finally, after much pushing and shoving she saw the demons. All of them she recognized, all of them she knew. Rin gasped. Especially their leader, he, she knew very well. There he stood, looking as he always did. Handsome, graceful, strong and intimidating. The wind blew his silver hair all around him. Even though she didn't want to, Rin couldn't help but admire how gorgeous Sesshomaru really was.

The whole village had gone quiet. Everyone was waiting. Waiting to find out why a demon and his army would pay them a visit. Waiting for them to strike first, so they could strike back.

"You have taken something that belongs to me."  
Rin could hear people murmuring around her.  
_What does he mean? Is he talking about me? Or…  
_Mika's husband stepped apart from the crowed.

"Demon, as far as I know we have done nothing to you,"

"But you have. You pathetic humans killed someone that belonged to me."  
Most of the murmuring had stopped. All that was left was a stunned silence. The slayers were trying to figure out who he was and who they had killed. Everyone except Rin. She already knew.

…_Angel._

"Three months ago. My servant, Angel, came here."

"Ah. The half-breed. You're right, we did kill her. She was terrorizing one of our people."  
Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"Was she?"

"Yes. I came in to the room and she was there with a very upset young lady."

"Just because the human was upset does not mean my servant caused it. Humans are pathetic with their emotions. Everything upsets them."

"Well I ensure you, she deserved her death."

"Did you interrogate her?"

"Excuse me?"  
Sesshomaru ignored the question.  
Mika's husband swallowed. "No."

"What gives you the right to decide what _my _servant deserves?"

"Well it is our village…  
Sesshomaru brought up one clawed hand as it started glowing green. This silenced the man.

"You killed what is mine. For that, you shall die."  
Sesshomaru's eyes started to change to red. Now, Angel's killer looked nervous. All the other slayers prepared to attack. Rin looked from Sesshomaru and his army to the slayers. He would kill them all.

"Wait!"  
All attention went to Rin. Sesshomaru's eyes were normal and his hand stopped emitting poison. It was Rin. His beautiful Rin.  
Rin instantly regretted speaking up. It was obvious Sesshomaru came here for a fight and Rin had no weapons on her.

Sesshomaru watched the emotions fly across Rin's face. She had changed in the last three months. She looked older and stronger. Her hair, which was in a low ponytail, was still long and everything else about her seemed the same. Except for the way she held herself. She seemed more confident, wiser.

Rin realized everyone was waiting for her to continue. She looked around at the faces and wondered if she should really speak her mind. It could cause some trouble, but it had been bothering her for some time now. In all this time she hadn't told anyone what she was feeling. And now, the guilt had finally gotten to her.

"It's my fault Angel's dead."  
Sesshomaru didn't change his neutral expression but inside a million things went through his mind.  
_Her fault? How could it be her fault?_

"They found Angel with me. I never stopped them from killing her. I could have, but I didn't. I was too much of a coward to speak up." Rin watched Sesshomaru. No one else could tell, but she noticed the flinch in his eye for that brief moment. He was surprised.

"I won't be a coward today. If it's anyone's fault Angel is dead it's mine. So I should be the one you're mad at."  
Sesshomaru studied Rin.

"You wish to fight me and my army."

"No, I…I just don't want to see someone get hurt for something that's not their fault."

"He killed Angel."

"Yes, but…"

"He took her life with his own hands. Wouldn't that dictate why Angel no longer walks among us."

"But I could have stopped him."

"You didn't. You watched Angel died."

"Yes."  
Sesshomaru stayed silent.  
_She let Angel died? Why? She told me she considered that girl a friend. Why would she let her die?  
_Rin averted her eyes from Sesshomaru's. She knew he was waiting for her to explain, but she wasn't sure she could.

"I was told that you and Angel had gotten really close while I was gone."  
Sesshomaru continued with the silence.  
Rin looked up and was shocked that he hadn't said anything.

"Well?"

"What is it…_Rin_?"

"Aren't you going to deny it? Or confirm it?" Rin's voice got louder with every word.

"What I do with my servants is none of your concern. You are no longer my responsibility. I do not have to share any information with you."  
Rin narrowed her eyes. He was purposely picking a fight.

"That servant was my best friend."

"And you let her die."  
Rin took a deep breath and counted to ten. He was throwing her words right back at her.

"I regret not stopping it. I always will, but she was my friend and I want to know what happened between you two when I left."  
Sesshomaru appeared before Rin. She didn't see him even make a move. He was in front of his army and then he was in front of her.

"Shit," she whispered softly.

"My life is none of your concern, demon slayer."  
Rin stared into his eyes hoping to find _something_.

"Why can't I know?"

"Why do you care? Your mission in life is to kill demons, not care about what they do."  
Rin's eyes burned with unshed tears. He was completely blocking her out now. Sesshomaru really was cutting her out of his life.

"Why have you come to this village?"  
Rin saw a ghost of smile appear on Sesshomaru's face.

"I have already stated that, human. My servant was killed by your people, so your people shall die."  
The army of the Western Lands seemed to tense. They were ready to slaughter the village. It didn't matter to them who died, just as long as they completed their mission.  
Rin put both of her hands behind her back. She wriggled her fingers and hoped that someone would realize what she wanted before the blood bath began.

"They didn't know Angel was a good person," Rin whispered.

"Then it is all your fault my servant has died."  
Rin nodded. "Yes, it's my fault."

"Why do you volunteer so freely? Do you wish to die by my hand?"

"No. But I don't wish to see you kill the people that actually care about me."  
No one else saw it except Rin. Sesshomaru had actually flinched from her words.

"Care? Do you really think they care about you?"

"They care more than you ever did."  
Sesshomaru was angry with her now. He had sheltered her, gave her food, and protected her. And here she stood, claiming he hadn't cared.

"Humans really are pathetic and stupid creatures."  
Rin sighed and reached out behind her. How come no one could take a hint? Something cold and hard hit her hand. Rin grasped it and could tell by the weight of it that it was her sword, or something close to her own sword. She knew Sesshomaru could see the movement going on behind her, but she didn't care. He had used up all her patience.

"You have no right to come here. Angel's dead and no one's death is going to change that."

"No one can decide what my servants deserve. Only I have that right."  
Rin thought about the situation. She really thought about it and then she realized something.

"You would have killed her anyways. She disobeyed you."

"Correct. Angel's punishment would have been death."

"So why does it matter that she's dead. You were going to kill her anyways so why does it matter who did it."

"You sound like you don't care that she died."  
Rin's jaw dropped and she struggled to keep her thoughts straight. She tightened her grip on the sword.  
_I can't let him kill the villagers. _

Using the strength she had gained over the last few months, Rin swung the sword around and aimed for his shoulder. Sesshomaru stopped the blade before it could hit him. He was holding the blade with his thumb and index finger. She tried, but she couldn't move the sword at all now. Rin watched as blood slowly trickled down the blade from his fingers.

"You can't kill me, human. You may wish to, but you can't."  
The tears that had threatened to spill now fell down her face.

"I hate you!" she screamed as she kicked him in the stomach while still clinging to the sword.  
Sesshomaru didn't guard himself from the attack. It didn't hurt him, nor did it even move him. Rin repeatedly kicked and then collapsed at his feet.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Rin kept whispering that over and over as she cried. He just didn't get it. Why couldn't he see? Everyone else in the world saw it. So why couldn't he? Why was it so hard for him to comprehend what she felt?

Sesshomaru watched the girl cry at his feet. She repeated the same words from his dream. Though his face showed nothing, inside he felt like he was breaking.  
_Worthless emotions.  
_Sesshomaru dropped the sword and turned to walk away. He had turned, but he hadn't taken a step before Rin picked up her sword and plunged it upwards into his back. Sesshomaru growled. The sword didn't go all the way through because of his armor. He reached behind him and removed it from his back. Sesshomaru held the sword in front of him and then threw it towards the woods.

Rin stood after he took her weapon out of his body. She had to admit she was a little scared now. But she had been so frustrated with everything and sadly the only way she knew had to deal with that was through violence. The soldiers were very anxious to attack now, but they couldn't go until their master told them to.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru slowly turned around. His eyes had gone completely red with his irises a teal color. Rin blinked once and she was airborne. There was nothing she could do except pray she wouldn't injure herself too bad when she hit the ground. It was only a second before most of her right arm and ribs made contact with a tree.

Pain. That was the only thing she could think of.  
_Pain. So much pain.  
_And it wasn't just physical.

Sesshomaru walked towards her like he had just tossed a chair, or something else meaningless, instead of the woman he was infatuated with. He stopped in front of Rin's fallen form and looked down at her as she writhed in pain. Sesshomaru wrapped one large hand around her neck and pulled her up so her feet no longer touched the ground.

He wanted to tell her she was wrong. That he had cared; did care. But instead he said, "Humans are such fragile creatures." And then he dropped her.  
Sesshomaru walked back in the woods with his disappointed army following. Rin watched as he left. Nothing ever went right when she was with him. Everything always turned into a hellish mess.

The tears kept coming and Rin told herself they would never stop. She tried, she had tried so hard not feel. Not to want. But she couldn't stop herself. Even after the time spent away from him and the fight they just had Rin still wanted Sesshomaru. She wanted him to hold her as she cried and never let go. All she wanted to do was cling to him and never be scared again. But she couldn't. Sesshomaru didn't want that from her and she would never have it.

People came and brought Rin back to Mika's home. She was brought up to her room and the doctor was already waiting for her. The doctor talked to her as she tended to the wounds, but Rin didn't hear any of it. All she could think about was Sesshomaru and what was said. The things he had said about humans didn't really affect her. That was just Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru. But two things bothered her.

One, Sesshomaru had flinched when she said he had never cared. Rin actually regretted saying that. He had done so much for her when she was little and according to Kagura he had never stopped.  
_But does he still care? Even after all this time, does he still care?_

The second thing that bothered her was that Sesshomaru had hurt her, physically. He had never intentionally hurt before, but then again she did attack him twice.  
Sesshomaru could have killed her before she had swung the sword out from behind her back. He could have gotten rid of her once and for all at any time, but he didn't.

When she really thought about, she realized in his own way Sesshomaru had been patient with her.  
The doctor left the room and Rin now felt very tired. She wondered what would happen now. Would she ever see him again?  
_Am I ever going to be able to tell him that I love him, despite what he's done?_

**(Divider)**

_I don't care! How can she say that? After everything I've done for her she says I don't care. …I threw her into a tree._

Sesshomaru was angry. Two of his demons had already died, due to this, and they still weren't any where near the castle. It made him angry Rin was ungrateful, but he was also angry at himself for treating Rin like she was nothing. She had never been nothing and he had hurt her. Hurt her like she was just someone who had disrespected him. Rin wasn't just _someone _to him. She was so much more than that.

He had always cared, but apparently this had gone unnoticed over the years. Rin's safety had been his only concern for the longest time. But now he saw that it was pointless. His actions had gone unnoticed and his previous act had made everything worse.

To make things worse she had given the look. That one look he had seen twice before. It was the pleading look. The one where she was silently begging for something.

_I hurt her. I caused her pain.  
_He had caused her physical pain and from the way she acted he suspected he had caused her emotional pain too. When or how, he didn't know, but he did know he did. Rin had been having an internal emotional battle as soon as he saw her. There was something in all of this that he was missing. Something big.

Sesshomaru was pretty sure it had nothing to do with Angel. Even though Angel was supposed to be the reason for why he was there and why he had been looking for a fight, she wasn't. Angel was dead and he had accepted that. She would have died even if she had escaped the slayers' village.

Rin had broken down so easily during their encounter. Nothing that was said was worth breaking down for. He was missing something.  
_What am I missing?_

**(Divider)**

Faith sat on the stone bench and gazed at the sky above her. Angel was dead. It had been confirmed and even though Faith had been telling herself that for weeks it felt like she had just found out. The pain seemed to be renewed. Her sister, her best friend gone.

She knew the risk she was taking, but she ran away anyway. Angel knew she was going to die if she did that.  
_She had a choice! Why did she leave me? I need her. I want to see my sister so bad. Why did she choose to leave? Was seeing Rin that important? I know Angel always felt responsible for her, but Sesshomaru sent her away. She wasn't ours anymore. Damn it! Why did Angel have to be such a good person!  
_Tears slid down Faith's face as she stared up at the sky, wondering if her sister was watching her.

"Faith,"  
Faith's head snapped to her right and there she was. Her beautiful sister. She was just sitting there like she always used to, with her pretty smile lighting up her whole face. Angel looked exactly like she always did, except this time she was a little transparent.

"Is it really you?"  
Angel tilted her head to the side. "No. You're having a serious hallucination."  
Faith stopped crying and looked at her sister. "Dead and you're still a smart-ass."  
Angel laughed softly and sat up straight.

"I don't want you to keep hurting, Faith."

"But…I miss you Angel. It's not the same without you here. You're my best friend and you just left me."  
Angel gave Faith a small smile. "I'm always here, Faith. I'll never leave you. Please remember that. I hate seeing you hurt like this. It's driving me crazy."

Faith returned the smile with a small one of her own. "I'm trying, Angel. I really am."

"Good."

"I love you, little sister."  
Angel stood. "And I love you, big sis."  
Angel left with the wind and Faith felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

_My sister is still with me. And she still loves me, like I love her. She'll never be truly gone._

**(Divider)**

The fireplace in Sesshomaru's room was actually alive. No one had used it in decades. The Western Lord never had a use for it. He could feel the warmth and the cold in the air, but it never really affected him. But Rin loved to watch fires and it was a cold night. Sesshomaru hugged Rin tighter to his chest. She tugged on the furs and brought them closer to them.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face against Rin's neck. The girl giggled and turned so she could look up at him. She smiled and kissed him. It was a quick kiss. Rin settled back against his chest and enjoyed the warmth of the fire, the furs, and of Sesshomaru's body.

"Thank you for doing this for me. I know you don't have any particular interest in fires."

"Anything for you," he whispered against her hair.  
Rin sighed, closed her eyes, and relaxed. Everything was so peaceful and right. Sesshomaru waited a few seconds before standing and bringing Rin up with him. She was still dressed in the same white nightgown she usually wore. Tonight, Sesshomaru was only dressed in a pair of pants.

The furs dropped from Rin's body as Sesshomaru guided Rin to the bed. They had been waiting for this moment for such a long. Finally, they would be able to spend the night together. Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of the bed and Rin sat next to him. She smiled up at him and scooted closer to him.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered.  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin waited for a response. He already knew what was going to happen. _Damn dreams._

He tried to speak, but his voice wasn't working. Rin started crying. Then the scene changed. He was back at the village. Rin was on the ground, at his feet, with the bloody sword next to her.

"I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed it again and again.  
Sesshomaru woke up and tried to make sense of the dream.  
_Is that what I'm missing?_

**(Divider)**

He was training with her. Something Rin had never imagined they would ever do together. Sesshomaru was more of a traditional person, and ladies just didn't practice with a sword. But Rin had asked and Sesshomaru took her out into the forest so they could train.

Despite the fact that training was very hard Rin could honestly say that she was enjoying herself. She had never spent any time with him doing something other than eating or sitting in the gardens. It was a nice change. The sun had started high in the sky and as they began to end their session and was hidden behind the trees.

Rin laughed and fell back on to the ground. She was exhausted. Sesshomaru sat down beside her. The young girl looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her and lay down next to her. Rin hesitated at first, but then moved her head to his shoulder. Her fingers found a few strands of his hair and she started to play with them.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I really appreciate you taking me out here."  
Sesshomaru's hand went to her shoulder and he squeezed it. Rin's fingers started tugging on his hair now. She was getting nervous, but she really wanted to tell him. She couldn't let this chance slip.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I love you."  
Sesshomaru's hand went from her shoulder to the back of her head. He used his weight to push Rin on her back and moved so he was on top of her.

"I love you too."  
Sesshomaru pressed his lips against hers and the world went black.

Rin blinked a few times before she realized it had all been a dream. She sat up in her bed and noticed she didn't feel dizzy. The injuries must have been healing a great deal while she was sleeping. Rin sighed as she thought about her dream.

_I wish that would really happen. It seemed so real too. I wonder…under all that indifference does Sesshomaru feel something more for me?_

**(Divider)**

Angel watched as Rin contemplated her dream. The dream she gave Sesshomaru was very clear and he seemed to get the message. She wasn't sure if Rin would get it. Her ideas were a little limited in the hint area, but this dream was a good start. If she couldn't think of another dream she'd think of something to push Rin in the right direction.

There had to be something to make her realize what was going on. Angel moved through the skies and floated over the Western Lands Castle. Everything there was going pretty well. Her sister was getting better and Sesshomaru was finally taking a hint.

Angel moved closer to the castle when she noticed something moving through the shadows. Someone was trying to sneak in. But who? Angel effortlessly moved through the skies and moved behind the person. Angel gasped as the person went through Sesshomaru's window.

_Kagura…  
Where are those stupid guards!_

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru looked at the window as someone jumped through it. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized the person.

"What do you want, Kagura?"  
Kagura walked over to the bed. When she reached it she crawled over it until she reached Sesshomaru's sitting form.

"Both of your girls are gone, Sesshomaru-sama. I think you should re-think my offer and make me your mate."

**(Divider)**

A/N: Cliffhangers…gotta love them.

REVIEW! REVIEW! The pretty blue number that makes everyone happy would like to change to a 100! Eek! i've never had a story reach triple digits with the reviews.  
much love!  
Angel


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reviewing**: HawkAngel XD, ANiMECHiK3243, TheEvilAshleyness, **demon-ice-mirror, **FluffyRinLover, SakuraAnkh, DaughterofVlad, **Rebecca, **Deth Haunts, Yellowierd0, **spawn of satan**, bluediamond-hime, **and Vanessa.

I would like to give a very special thanks to reviewer number 100! Thank you, inufan! You made me very happy.

Disclaimer: I do own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own this story line and the characters I created (Angel, Faith…).

My Pure Love  
Chapter 12

Rin stared at the floor from the bed. It was early afternoon and she still hadn't bothered to get out of bed. Her shoulder throbbed every time she moved and then there was the pain that was going to hurt even if she was still.  
_Sesshomaru…_

The dream had haunted her since she woke. All she wanted was to go back in time and change what had happened. Instead of arguing with him, Rin wished she had thrown her arms around his neck and confessed how she truly felt.  
_Maybe things would have gone differently. Maybe I wouldn't be here now if I had just been honest with him. Or maybe he would have just broken my heart._

It was too hard to tell what Sesshomaru felt. Rin was able to gauge his emotions better than anyone she knew. It was little things that told you how he felt; like what he was doing with his hands, the words he chose to speak, and his eyes. But then again that's usually how many people express their emotions, but Sesshomaru was different.

He was careful to do nothing to express himself. His hands rarely ever fidgeted with something, he never stumbled over his words or had a hard time thinking of what to say and his eyes were always guarded. But despite his efforts to keep her out, Rin had learned how to read him.

When he moved his hair away from him, even if it wasn't in the way it meant he was feeling confident about himself. If he only used a few words to answer something it meant the subject made him angry or some other strong emotion. Then there were his eyes. Everyone could be read by their eyes, but Sesshomaru was especially hard. It took a long time, but Rin learned what his eyes were saying even when other people saw nothing in them.

She had spent so much time around him and now she was here…without him. Most likely, never to see him again. Rin bit her lip as she tried to hold back a fresh set of tears. All she had been doing was crying and that made her feel weak. For three months she had been without him and just now, all the pain was setting in.

"Rin?"  
Rin looked over at the door and saw Mika looking down at her with a concerned expression. Mika sat down next to Rin on the bed. She smoothed Rin's hair back like a parent would do for a child.

"That demon…there's more history between the two of you than just that servant. Isn't there?"  
Rin struggled with her tears and nodded. Mika gave a sad smile when she noticed Rin couldn't even speak.

"I know you may not think it, but I'm here for you if you wish to talk about it."

"But he's a demon," Rin whispered.  
Mika nodded. "True. I can't say I would completely understand it, but I know you have good judgment. You wouldn't socialize with someone you thought was no good."  
Rin felt the first drops of hot tears roll down her face.

"I really miss him."  
Mika wiped away the tears as they came. "Tell me what happened."

She did. Rin told Mika every last detail that came to mind. She told her about how they first met, what he had done for her as she grew, the way her feelings changed, and the events that led to her ending up at the village. The topic she had spent most time telling was her feelings. It was so complicated and Rin really wanted to talk about with someone. She didn't have anyone she could talk to like this.

When Rin had finished she was a waterfall with tears. Mika had gathered Rin into her lap so she could hold and rock her. When the tears started to subside, Rin realized Mika was whispering soft, encouraging words to her. After the tears were completely gone and Rin was pretty sure she wasn't going to fall apart again, Mika spoke.

"You need to tell him how you feel."

"I know. I've thought about it, but I always get scared of him rejecting me."

"You need to take a chance, Rin. Look at you. You're a mess because of him. Trying to forget him hasn't worked, so go forward with things. Tell him and go from there. If you never try, Rin, you'll always wonder what things would have been like if you had, until the day you die."  
Rin nodded and then there was a knock at the door. Mika helped Rin back into bed.

"I have to go help train the others. I'll be back later. While I'm gone I want you to get some rest."  
Mika hurriedly left and Rin turned so she was on her side.  
_Tell him how I feel._

It sounded so easy. So simple. But it wasn't. Telling him would either make her life better or destroy it all together.

**(Divider)**

Faith closed the door Sesshomaru's door with a loud slam. She stomped down the hall towards Rin's old room. When she reached it she opened the door and slammed it behind her. The angry woman sat on the unused bed and tried to calm down.  
_First he gets rid of her, then he pushes Rin away, then Angel leaves, and now that whore is back! Of all the people why her?_

Sesshomaru hadn't kicked Kagura out yet. Faith, along with a few other servants, was pretty sure that Kagura had even slept in Sesshomaru's bed last night. But she couldn't say for sure.  
_Why Kagura? She's no good. Rin is so much better than her. Who in their right mind would choose a woman like that? _

Faith sighed. She knew why. It was a sad and pathetic reason, but it was true. Sesshomaru wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass. He might learn someday what he feels for Rin, but right now he probably thinks all the things he's feeling is a sign of weakness. He's been without emotions for so long he just doesn't understand. He loves her, he regrets leaving her, and he feels sad. But emotions aren't apart of the great lord of the Western Lands.

_So he's trying to forget her. He thinks by having Kagura around she'll keep him distracted from the feelings. That by doing her he can block out the emotions he swore not to give in to. But can't he see? Can't he see that if Rin can make him feel so much, that she's special? That she's supposed to be with him? _

_They were meant for each other…_

_Stupid Sesshomaru and his stubbornness. He knows Rin is different so why doesn't he just tell her what he feels? Rin wouldn't think he was weak for that. No, she would probably love him even more if he would just show a little affection. _

Faith got up and calmly walked to the door and out into the hallway. She felt a little better now, not completely better, but a little. She probably wouldn't be completely better until the whore left the premises or, better yet, died.

**(Divider)**

Kitty sat on the massive staircase with her dolls. Before Sesshomaru had left he had given her dolls to play with. Kitty picked up one of the dolls and started brushing its hair.

"Little girl, shouldn't you be playing in your room."  
Kitty looked down and saw the mean lady at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sesshomaru-sama said I could play anywhere I wished to, as long as I didn't disturb anyone."

"Playing on the stairs is disturbing people."  
Kagura started walking up the stairs.

"No, it's not. The stairs are wide enough that no one would have to go near me and my dolls."  
Kitty watched as Kagura came closer and couldn't help but feel a little scared. The lady was always mean to her, but she was Sesshomaru's guest so she had to be polite.

"Little girl. You need to leave. It doesn't matter what Sesshomaru-sama said because _I_ am the lady of the castle and _I_ do not wish to ever see you and your pathetic human self."  
Tears started to form in Kitty's eyes as she gathered up her dolls. She quickly ran to her room and as soon as she reached the door the tears fell.

_Why is that lady so mean to me? What did I ever do to her? Why would Sesshomaru-sama want such a mean person here? Was she telling the truth when she said she was the lady of the castle? She couldn't have been. Sesshomaru-sama would never give such an awful person that much power. …would he?_

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru stared down at the letters on his desk. All of the Lords had agreed to send letters to each other, which would update them on anything that was happening in their lands. It was good system, in case one Lord's problems started to get out of hand and spread. This made the other rulers prepared.

Now, the letters were of disinterest to Sesshomaru, but they were a good excuse to stay in his study for. Kagura had come to him last night and he allowed her to stay. A decision that was proving to be a mistake. Why he made the decision he wasn't completely sure of. His mind had been in a completely different world last night.

Kagura hadn't changed at all. Last time she was here, she hung all over him and when she wasn't doing that she was going around the castle acting like she owned it. The servants hated her and he knew that Kitty hated her. So why did he keep her around? That was the hundred dollar question. Like the letters in front of him Kagura was also an excuse to not bother with something else.

When she was around he thought of other things than the weakness he had been feeling lately. Kagura was a distraction, but she wasn't a very good one. Sesshomaru found himself tiring of her presence after only a short amount of time. He found himself desiring a female more pleasant, more innocent…more like Rin. No matter what the subject or circumstance every thought led back to Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at the doors when he heard someone stop in front of them. He scented the air and restrained himself from showing the disgust he felt on his face. Kagura was standing outside his study doors, probably waiting for him to invite her in. If he didn't verbally give permission within a few moments she would just invite herself in. So either way, Sesshomaru was going to have to deal with her presence…again.

The door swiftly opened, and Kagura came in wearing a think black robe. She walked over to Sesshomaru's desk, making sure to sway her hips in a luscious manner. When she reached the wooden furniture she dropped down to her knees and stared at Sesshomaru with lust-filled eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she purred. "It's been a long time since we've been together." She made the last word sound like a dirty word.  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagura with stoic eyes. She was trying too hard. If he wanted sexual attentions from her he would have kept her with him last night. He didn't want her, though the thought did cross his mind last night when she had crawled towards him on his bed.

But as soon as the thought had formed Sesshomaru felt an indescribable feeling. The situation felt wrong and the fact that he had pictured himself in a sexual embrace with her felt…bad, wrong.  
_It was like I was…betraying Rin._

Sesshomaru stood abruptly and Kagura followed. He narrowed his eyes at her and stared down at her until all the lust and hope disappeared from her eyes.

"I do not need your services. You shall stay in your room until I say other wise."  
Kagura looked stunned.

"Stay in my room!"

"Or you could always leave…"  
Kagura's eyes filled with fire as she listened to Sesshomaru reject her yet again. She stomped her way out of his study and towards the guest room. This was not what she had in mind.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed and calmly walked out of his study and towards his own chambers. He replayed his previous thoughts.  
_Betraying Rin. How could I betray her by thinking of Kagura? She's not my mate. She is a mere human that means nothing to me. _

That indescribable hit Sesshomaru at full force. He stopped in his tracks and tried to think everything through. He felt like he had just done something wrong.  
_I feel…guilty._

**(Divider)**

If it had been physically possible, she would have banged her head against the wall until she passed out. But she couldn't. It just wasn't possible for apparitions to touch solid objects on the Earth. In the otherworld she could, but not here. And she couldn't go the otherworld until she completed her mission here.

_But I can't do that if other people keep screwing it up!  
_Angel was flying through the woods that would lead her to the demon slayer's village. The woods around the village were very peaceful because demons just didn't willingly stay there. She effortlessly made her way through the trees and other vegetation. Being at the Western Castle just made her angry. Kagura just _had _to show up.

Angel reached the village and smiled. Hopefully Rin would be following the plan better than Sesshomaru. If not, then Angel was going to be on Earth for a very, very long time. And, surprisingly, that was not something Angel wanted. She loved being able to talk to her loved ones, but spirits weren't meant to dwell among the living. They were supposed to move on.

_But I can't do that. I requested to fix what was going wrong. And now everything is going wrong. And I was sooo close. I just had to push them both a little more and they would probably be together in less than a day, but nooo. Kagura had to decide she still wants a life with Sesshomaru. Stupid bitch. _

**(Divider)**

Kagura lay on her stomach on the bed. Saying that she was angry, was just putting it mildly. Despite the fact that Rin was miles away and the servant was dead, Sesshomaru still wouldn't take her. What did she have to do in order to get Sesshomaru to just look at her with a hint of lust? He fucked her two years ago, so why couldn't he now?

_It's because of that girl. She changed him more in the last two years, than she had in the previous eight. I should have struck sooner. If I hadn't waited so long Sesshomaru might still be the same indifferent, cold-hearted demon he was when I first met him. But I didn't. I can see now that after I left Rin went right to work. She's completely changed my Sesshomaru. I can see the conflict of his thoughts in his eyes. He doesn't understand, but I do. That girl has taught him how to feel emotions he had sworn off years and years ago. _

Kagura sat up and put her back against the wall, while still sitting on the bed. She straightened her legs, and crossed them at the ankle. The wind sorceress glared at the empty wall across from her. Nothing was going as she planned. But there was still hope.

_As long as that little girl never comes back Sesshomaru will revert back to his old self. He'll realize that he has to stop feeling those emotions and change back. Just as long as those two never see each other again, he'll forget. It won't be a quick process, but gradually she'll leave his mind. And he'll be mine again. But there's always a chance Rin has other ideas. What if she comes here? What if she insists on seeing him? And when she does what if she tells him how she feels? He might rethink everything that he was taught and mate with that human girl._

Kagura inhaled a shuddering breath. Her thoughts went from good, straight to bad. But then again, that was a good thing. Now she would be prepared incase something like that were to happen. Even though, they most likely wouldn't. The last encounter the two had had ending badly. Her thoughts may have changed when it comes to him. And if they hadn't…

_I'll just have to make sure that little girl thinks she doesn't have a chance in hell with him. It won't be that hard. She's always been so easy to influence. I'll tell her something and she'll believe because that's just how naïve she is._

**(Divider)**

Rin fell to her knees and stared longingly at the grave marker before her. Angel had always been so smart. If there was ever a time Rin wished Angel would give her advice, it was most certainly now. The decision Rin had to make might end up being one of the most important ones she'll ever have make.

_Go and tell him or stay here and always wonder what would have happened.  
_Rin had thought both options through and only one had potential of being good, but it also had the same amount of potential of ending up bad. It was such a scary decision to make, but it needed to be made.

Rin took a shaky breath and prayed for Angel. Angel had been such a good person. She didn't deserve this. Rin gave Angel her daily prayer and added a little more to it. Hopefully, Angel was hearing her silent thoughts.  
_Angel, please help me. I need you so much right now. You always helped me sort through my feelings and I need you to help me now. What should I do about Sesshomaru-sama? Should I take a chance and go see him?_

"Excuse me,"  
Rin's head shot up and she looked behind her. There was a young man standing behind her, looking nervous. He had dark brown hair, which was similar to Sango's, he was probably a head taller than her, and he had a dark tan from being outside. When Rin really studied him she noticed he had a dusting of freckles on his face and the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen.

_It's Sango's brother.  
_Rin tried to think of his name, but she couldn't remember for the life in her.  
_What does he want with me?  
_Rin had only seen him a few times around the village. Usually that was when he was training, which seem to be always.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?"  
Rin raised an eyebrow. Anybody could have seen she was praying.

"Yes. Actually you did."  
The young man blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
Rin nodded and waited for him to continue. After a moment of silence Kohaku seemed to pick up on what she was waiting for.

"Uum…I'm Kohaku. And well…I've been watching for the last few days and well I just wanted to get to know you better."  
Rin felt heat rush up to her face. Quickly, she brought her attention back to Angel's grave. When ever a man had tried to court her Sesshomaru usually came and scared them away.  
_But Sesshomaru's not here. I have to deal with this myself. …Sesshomaru's not here.  
_If Sesshomaru wasn't here, then why did it matter if she got close with another male? Rin looked

Guilt hit Rin at full force. One moment she was trying to think about her relationship with Sesshomaru and now she was thinking over another man.

"I don't know, Kohaku. I'll have to think about it."  
Kohaku didn't bother hiding his disappointment. "Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then."  
Rin nodded and watched him run back to the village. She felt bad for rejecting him, but she had too much going through her head right now with Sesshomaru.

_Besides, it wouldn't have worked. I've already given Sesshomaru my heart._

Rin looked back at the grave and frowned. Life was getting too hard, too fast. A wind blew from the east and it ended up blowing Rin's dark hair in front of her. Rin tried to straighten out her hair and put it behind her, but the wind was being very persistent. When the wind did finally die down Rin had a head full of messy hair.  
She used her fingers to try and comb it out and as she did she heard a soft giggle from behind her. Rin whipped around and frowned. No one was there. She turned around and gasped.  
Angel was sitting against her gravestone with a big smile on her face.

"Rin," she said in a light, breathy voice.

"Angel? Are you really here?"

"I don't know. Do you see me? Can you hear me? Do I seem like I'm here?"  
Rin shook her head and hot tears started trailing down her face.

"Oh Angel. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you're dead."  
Angel gave Rin a sad smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry about it Rin-Chan. You are a great person. I'm not mad at you for anything. I don't blame you for my death."

"Oh Angel," Rin started sobbing, not just crying, but full out sobbing.  
Angel wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and comfort her, but she couldn't touch anything solid, which included people. All she could do was wait patiently for Rin to calm herself. When she did, Angel gave her another encouraging smile.

"Rin. I heard your question. About Sesshomaru. I can't really give you a straight answer. It's your love life and I don't want it to be my fault if you make the wrong decision because of me."  
Rin looked up at her, confused. "So, you don't have any advice for me?"

"Well, I don't know if I would call it advice, but I do want to encourage you with a certain direction."

"And which direction is that?"

"I think you should take a risk. I know it's going to be a scary one, but it's better than spending the rest of your life always wondering. And if you don't go you'll never give your heart to someone else. I know you Rin. You're going to remain loyal to Sesshomaru until the day you die. So, I'm encouraging you to go. I just think it would be a healthier choice."  
Rin nodded and thought about Angel's words.

"Also, I think it would make someone else happy."  
Rin gave another confused look. "What do you mean?"  
Angel just gave Rin a secretive smile. "In the end, it's all about what you think is best, Rin. Follow your heart. I know you'll make the right decision."  
Another fierce wind came and Angel left with it. Rin stared at the spot where her best friend was just at moments before.

_Follow my heart.  
_Rin sighed and stood. She started walking back to Mika's house so she could lie down and think about it a little more. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but to make sure she wouldn't regret anything she had to think about this thoroughly.

_Follow my heart._

**(Divider)**

Rin felt like she was flying. Well, maybe not flying, but floating. She was staring down at a staircase. She immediately recognized it from the Western Castle. Rin saw Kitty playing with her dolls on the stairs. Her heart swelled with happiness when she saw the young girl. Kagura hadn't gotten her and not only that, but she was with Sesshomaru. That meant she would safe.

Rin's smile faded when she saw someone else step on the staircase. It was Kagura.  
_Why is Kagura here? Did Sesshomaru-sama let Kagura into the castle? How could he?  
_Rin's heart went from happiness to intense sadness. It just didn't make sense. Sesshomaru had banned Kagura and there she was in the castle. Rin knew the image had to be recent. Because Kitty wasn't at the castle before she left.

_How long has she been there? What is she doing there?  
_Rin watched as Kagura walked up the steps. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell that Kagura was hurting Kitty's feelings. Rin was sad and worried about Kitty. She was just a little girl and Kagura was being mean to her.

Rin watched Kitty run to her room with unshed tears in her eyes.  
_Poor Kitty._

The scene changed and now she was in Sesshomaru's study. Kagura was in there in an outfit she had worn a lot when she served as a whore for Sesshomaru. Rin stared intently at Sesshomaru's face, trying to read him. She watched his eyes and tried to figure something out. She saw something cross through his eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was. It was a look mixed between shock and sadness.

Rin saw Sesshomaru's hands flex and his eyes narrow. He was angry. Rin watched as words were exchanged and Rin held one of the most stunned expressions she had ever seen on her face. Her attention went back to Sesshomaru and she saw he was deep in thought.  
_Did he turn Kagura down? Did he do it for me? _

The scene changed again and Rin was now looking at Kagura. Kagura had a stern and thoughtful look on her face.  
_She's planning something.  
_Rin's mind raced as she thought of the multitudes of things that could be going through Kagura's mind right then.

_She'll do anything to get Sesshomaru-sama.  
_The scene changed and Rin could see Kitty crying on her bed, lying facedown. She didn't know for sure, but she was pretty sure that Kitty was scared. There was no one that could protect her now. Faith was there, but now that Angel was busy she had more work to do.

_Kagura might hurt Kitty._

Rin woke up, staring at the ceiling, gasping. She thought about her dream and tried to sort through her thoughts. Was her dream a sign? Should she take it seriously? Or was she just being paranoid?  
Rin looked around a just couldn't decide. She slowly sat up and took a deep breath.  
_I need to go back to the castle. I need to see Kitty. …I need to see Sesshomaru-sama. _

**(Divider)**

A/N: I am actually pretty proud of this chapter. I hope you are too. Well, I've looked over the story's outline and I have a feeling it'll be done in three more chapters. Yes, My Pure Love is starting to come to an end.  
My brother, who is watching me write this, wants me to write you a message. "Hi,"

Okay, REVIEW! REVIEW! Let's see that pretty blue number turn to a 117!

Thanks for reading!

-Angel.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reviewing: **SakuraAnkh, HawkAngel XD, Nights-girl, **demon-ice-mirror, **DaughterofVlad, Yellowierd0, TakaraDaiya, ANiMECHiK3243, **spawn of satan, **bluediamond-hime, TheEvilAshleyness, yourmaster, Deth Haunts, **Angela, and **adeathangel.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 13

Faith aimlessly walked around the large hallways. She was supposed to be in the kitchen, washing dishes, but instead she was doing one of the greatest luxuries in the world. Procrastinating. The dishes weren't going anywhere and that was the only chore she was assigned to today. But, then again, there was a reason for that. Despite the fact the only Sesshomaru and his two guests were staying the dishes seem to pile high. Faith only got dishes every six days. The only plausible reason for such an extreme amount of dishes was that no one else did them. She suspected that the time she did dishes, was the only time they got done.

Faith sighed and continued with the pointless walk. Ever since her talk with Angel, the pains in her heart seem to lessen. But one the pain of her sister's death started to heal, a new pain came.  
_Kouga…_

The last time she had seen him, she had completely blown him off. It wasn't his fault her sister was dead. She shouldn't have made him leave like that. They only saw each other once a month.  
_I hope he didn't take that as a sign of rejection or something. I really do want to make the relationship work._

Faith regretted sending him away. She should have let him stay with her. He could have comforted her or help soothe the pain. But she would never know now. The pain in Faith's heart increased when a new thought came to mind.  
_What if I don't ever get to know? What if he's mad about the way I treated him? Will he ever come back? _

Faith felt tears come to her as she thought about never seeing the wolf demon again. It had only been three months, which meant three visits, but Faith found herself becoming very attached to him. Kouga had showed her how he was such a good person. When he talked about his pack she saw great pride enter his eyes. She could see he really cared about all his pack members.

This most likely meant he would be a good father. Kouga showed Faith a caring and compassionate side. He was also strong and serious, when he needed to be. Faith had a very good feeling that Kouga would be open to the idea to starting a family. This excited Faith. When she had been sent to the castle her fate was sealed. She would be a servant for the rest of her life with no children. That had made her very depressed for the first few years, but Sesshomaru was giving her a chance.

_I just hope Kouga wants that too. I also hope he comes back.  
_Faith sighed and stopped walking.  
_I've haven't felt like this in such a long time. Every time I think of Kouga I get all happy and jumpy. I feel so light and confident. I feel…like I did with…him. My first love. God…it's been so long since I've thought about him. He was so great, but Kouga… Kouga is just something else. _

Faith started towards the kitchen. All the thoughts about Kouga were making her happy and sad at the same time. It was giving her a headache. Slowly, Faith started to go to the kitchen where a lovely stack of dishes waited for her. Despite the hard and confusing stuff, Faith actually felt pretty good.  
_Today, feels like a good day._

**(Divider)**

Kagura sat on top of the large feather, hundreds of feet up in the air. Staying in the castle only made her angry, so as soon as the sun had risen Kagura was out flying around. She wasn't leaving for good; she was just getting some air. Yesterday's events had caused Kagura to start doubting herself. Sesshomaru had actually rejected her. Despite the fact that both of his girls were out of the way he refused her services.

Angel was dead and Rin was most likely angry with him because of the way he had treated her at the village.  
_Does Sesshomaru still cling to the feelings he has for Rin? Despite what he has done does he still wish for her to be by his side? I know he has spent many years with that girl, but what makes her so special? She's human. And not only am I a demon, I'm strong. Stronger than that girl will ever be. So why does she still hold a place in Sesshomaru's heart when I can't even get near it?_

Kagura furrowed her eyebrows and then directed her feather back towards the castle. Coming out here was supposed to help calm her, but instead it was just making her angry all over again. Going to the castle wouldn't make her feel any better, but there was less chance of her hurting herself there.

As Kagura quickly flew over the tree tops her thoughts returned to Sesshomaru and Rin. He had no problem taking her to his bed two years ago. So why would he suddenly change his mind. She knew Rin had changed him, but how could that one girl change a man so much that he changes every thing he does and stop believing in what he was taught? Kagura could understand a little change here and there, but to change your lifestyle?

Kagura looked down and saw the castle. She frowned and slowly made her way down to land.  
_Sesshomaru's becoming more of a mystery than he use to be.  
_Kagura touched ground and immediately starting walk to the main doors so she could retire to her room. The original plan had been to try again with Sesshomaru, but she was too angry. Besides, she needed to give him time to forget and hopefully move on. And when that happened he would be hers.

As Kagura ascended the stairs she noticed the little human girl running down the hall. Running away from her. Kagura smirked at the thought of the little girl being scared of her. Even though she was a young girl Kagura still saw her as a threat. Rin had started out as a young girl, and look where she ended up. Kagura stopped moving when she got to the top of the staircase.

Kitty wasn't a big threat, but she was bothersome. The little girl was another way to prove that Rin had changed the great Lord of the Western Lands. He would have never taken a poor girl in if Rin hadn't influenced him to be different. Kagura let out a heavy sigh and continued to the guest room she was staying in.  
_All I need is time._

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru growled as he paced in his large room. Everything was becoming so much more complicated. When Rin was here he was troubled and now that she was gone things had become even more troubling. Now, everyday he wondered if she was okay, what she was doing right that moment, and he constantly wondered if she thought of him. When she lived with him he didn't have to wonder so much because she was there. But now that she was miles and miles away he couldn't stop thinking about her.

No one had ever made him feel such a way. For centuries Sesshomaru had lived in his solitude; not caring about anything or anyone except for his lands. There was never anything else that occupied his mind like Rin. She was a constant thought. He had tried to not to, but everyday he was finding it more and more difficult to busy himself with other things.

Then his thoughts would travel back to the last he saw her. And when he did he was filled with something he hadn't felt since his mother's tragic death. Sadness.  
Hurtful words had been exchanged between him and Rin. Then when the emotional stuff was done they physically hurt each other. Never before had Rin tried to purposely hurt him, but then again Sesshomaru had never gone out of his way to hurt Rin. Their last meeting had ended in hell. Now she most likely wanted to never see him again.

The thought of never seeing Rin again hurt something inside of him. He had sent her away for a better life. Now he wasn't so sure if his choice was the right one.

_But it does not matter now. Rin would never come back here. She has a wonderful life at that village. Why would she want to come back to live here…to live with me?_

Sesshomaru had an urge to race to the village and bring back Rin. He wanted her near him. He wanted to just look out off the balcony to see her enjoying the gardens. He just wanted to make sure she was safe…that she was happy.

Sesshomaru growled again as the thoughts whirled around in his head. It was the same thing he thought about over and over. And no matter how many times he went back to those same thoughts he was never able to come up with some sort of conclusion. Rin had completely taken over his mind and he couldn't find any way to get her out.

Not even Kagura could distract him from his primary thoughts. Two years ago she would have been able to distract him from almost anything unless it was very important. But now, she couldn't. In the last two years something happened. What happened, he didn't know. But something happened. Something big. But how could something so major happen without him noticing. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, one of the greatest demons to walk the Earth. Yet something happened right under his nose that has completely altered his life.

_The only question is what has happened? And how am I going to fix everything. What do I have to do to get my thoughts straight again? How can I stop myself from thinking about Rin day after day? …do I even want that?_

**(Divider)**

Rin whispered her final words to Angel's grave. Hopefully, they wouldn't really be her final words and she would be able to come back to visit. But then again, maybe she wouldn't have to worry about that. Maybe she would be forced to come back. There was no way of knowing, not until she got her question answered. Answered by the only man who held the answer.

Rin slowly stood and walked back to the village. This was it. She was going to go to the Western Lands and figure all of this out. Excitement filled Rin and she quickened her pace. She was eager to get back. Even though her last encounter with Sesshomaru didn't go as well, she felt very confident that this time would be different.  
_Hopefully…_

"Rin! Rin!"  
Rin looked around, trying to find the person who was yelling for her attention. She looked to her right and saw Kohaku running toward her. He was waving his arms around making sure that she knew he was the one who had been calling her. Rin watched Kohaku as he ran towards her. He looked the same as he always did; the only difference was he had his weapon in hand.

When he reached her he abruptly stopped and took in a few great gulps of air. It took a few minutes for Kohaku to gather himself, but Rin never said a word, she just waited. When he was done Kohaku stood up straight and gave her a brilliant smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he said.  
Rin gave a questioning look towards the weapon in his hand. Kohaku caught the look and moved the weapon behind his back.

"Sorry. I just ran all the way from training."  
Rin nodded and bit her lip. She was still a little unsure about Kohaku. There wasn't really anything she felt for him. He was more of an acquaintance. Rin just couldn't feel anything for him. This sort of made Rin pity Kohaku. He seemed so hopeful.

"So, my sister said you were leaving."  
Rin nodded. "Yes, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Do you think you'll ever come back?"  
Rin shrugged. "I don't know. If things go right I'll come back to move Angel and give her the burial she deserves. If they don't…then I guess I'll have to resume my life here like nothing happened."  
Kohaku nodded, inhaled deeply, and started looking at everything except her.

"Yesterday, I said I wanted to get to know you. I really do mean that. I'm not sure what business you have to take care of, but I would really appreciate it if we kept in touch."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Why not? Rin, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. You're talented and smart. I honestly believe we would have a good life together. Can't you see it too?" Kohaku took her hands. "Can't you feel it?"  
Rin took her hands away and shook her head. "No, Kohaku. We can't do this. I have things to take care of in the Western Lands and you would only make it more complicated. I'm sorry."

Rin walked away before she could see his reaction or say something. She didn't want to hear him or see what emotion she caused. Right now, Rin didn't want to feel anything but guilt. If she did, she might question her decision to go and see Sesshomaru. That, was something she didn't need to do.

**(Divider)**

Angel floated several feet above Rin's head. A huge smile adorned her face when Rin announced what she was going to do and it still hadn't dimmed. Angel flew high into the clouds as the happiness filled her.  
_Finally! Everything is finally going the way it should._

The apparition lazily floated in the sky as she enjoyed her moment of success. All her work was paying off. Rin and Sesshomaru would have a happy life now and of course, they would have each other. Angel watched the trees pass under her as she thought about what the future could hold for everyone. And of course her.

When Rin went to see Sesshomaru and they finally got together then Angel's mission would be complete.  
_And then I'll be able to the otherworld. Wait. What if Sesshomaru sends Rin away again? _

Angel stopped her flight and the smile disappeared.  
_When Sesshomaru-sama got the dream he seemed to understand it. But Sesshomaru-sama has never been one to go with his emotions. If he hasn't come to terms with what he feels for Rin things mind end badly. He might think that if he keeps her away that the "weakness" he feels will go away with her._

Angel started to feel the first hints of worry. Sesshomaru was very unpredictable. If he really didn't understand what exactly what his feelings meant for him and Rin then could actually make one of the biggest mistakes in his life. Yes, sending her away and physically hurting wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but this was different.

If he didn't do the right thing then he would reject her. Sending her away and hurting her wasn't the same. He never out-right rejected her. He never actually told her to her face that he didn't feel the same way as she did him. But he might just do that. There was a chance that Rin would actually have heart torn apart by the person she trusted it with. Sesshomaru probably wouldn't purposely go and hurt her. He would just end up hurting her because of his own faults. Ever since his mother died Sesshomaru was withdrawn from everything and everyone.

It was sad to think that the great Lord of the Western Lands would end up hurting not only someone else, but himself, just because he didn't understand the emotions he felt. It seemed like a pathetic reason to cause so much pain, but it was actually more complicated than people could imagine. If you blocked yourself from feeling anything for over centuries how do you think you could cope with suddenly _feeling _things. There would be no warning and it wouldn't be a gradual process. You would just feel. It would be like a shock to your system.

Angel slowly started flying towards the Western Lands. She wanted to get there before Rin. Also, if she could, she was going to try and see if she could find any help. Now, she was really concerned about what Sesshomaru would do. Hopefully, Faith would be able to help her some how.  
_Or I could always try another dream. I hope it doesn't come to that. They take too much energy._

Angel picked up the speed and accelerated faster than any demon could. She would be there really soon. And hopefully, when she got there, things would go right.

**(Divider)**

Rin threw the last bag over the horse. Only Mika came to wish her farewell. Everyone else that would have been there was off to slay a demon that had been attacking people at a village nearby. Rin stared at the horse and the first hints of nervousness started to hit her. Mika touched her shoulder and gave the younger girl a small smile. The girls gave each other a hug.

"Take care, Rin."

"I will."

"And if things don't go as you planned remember, there's always a place for you here."  
Rin nodded and returned the smile. "Thank you Mika. I'll never forget what you've done for me. I don't think I can thank you enough for taking me."

"Don't worry about it Rin. I was happy to help."  
Rin inhaled deeply and looked back at the horse.

"I guess I should go now. If I don't I might lose my nerve."  
Mika gave a look of concern. "Rin I can tell you're very nervous about what you're about to do. Is it something I can help you with?"

"You've already helped, Mika."  
Mika looked thoughtful for a minute. "Do you mean the demon?"

"Yes. I'm going to finally tell him how I feel. I've had my chance twice before and I won't miss it now. Every time I thought about telling him something happened to more distance between us. Not this time. This time I'm going to tell him and make sure things go right."

"What if they don't?" Mika asked softly.

"I'll come back here. If that's okay…"

"Of course it is. You're always welcomed here. No matter what."  
Rin gave a curt nodded and got on her horse. With the horse it should only take four to five days for her to reach the castle. She glanced back at Mika and they shared one last smile. Rin inhaled deeply and urged the horse forward. Eager to go, the horse ran fast through the woods.

It was early afternoon, but Rin felt like she hadn't been up for even an hour. The day was going by so fast, but that was probably for the best. Rin had tried her best not to linger on anything, except for Angel's grave. If she had she might have started doubting herself and her decision. The village had become a home before the first month she was there. People there cared for each other and believed in working as a team. They had a good system and Rin was scared to leave it.

_But I have to. I have to go see Lord Sesshomaru. Something isn't right and I have to fix. Kitty might be in trouble and if she is it'll be my fault. I won't let another friend die. Kagura shouldn't be there. Sesshomaru-sama couldn't take her in like that unless she had something against him. Right? He can't really want her. _

Rin mentally shook the thoughts from her mind and concentrated on where they were going. There should be a village ahead that she could stop at for the night. After that she would head towards the village that bordered on the line that divided the Northern Lands and the Western Lands. That should take somewhere between two to three days. After that village Rin would have to be on her own until she got the castle. Mika wasn't sure if there would be another village, but there could be. Mika rarely ever went to the Western Lands so she couldn't say for sure.

It didn't matter thought. No matter how long it took or what would be waiting for her along the way, Rin had made her final decision.  
_I'm going to the see Sesshomaru-sama. I'll ask my questions and maybe get answers. Then hopefully, I can finally tell him how I feel. After that…it all depends on what Sesshomaru-sama says. _

**(Divider)**

Angel flew around the castle, trying to locate her sister. She needed to tell Faith. If she didn't she would burst with happiness and right after that she would start getting worried again and if she could, cry.  
_Faith. Faith. Faith. Where are you?_

Angel slipped threw a window and started looking for her in the hallways.  
_Where is that girl? Grr… Where is she?  
_Angel rushed through the halls looking for Faith. There weren't many places she could be. So why was it such a challenge to find her?  
_The kitchen! Of course. Why didn't I think of that earlier? _

Angel made her way to the kitchen. She was very eager to see her sister and tell her the good news and…the potentially bad. Angel found herself in the kitchen scanning over a throng of people. She honestly couldn't remember this many people ever being in the kitchen at once.  
_Oh well… Now, where is my darling sister?_

Angel looked over the many heads. She smiled when she saw her sister scrubbing away at some large dish. Angel moved so she was standing next to her sister. She couldn't see, actually no one could see. Apparitions were able to choose when they could be seen or not. As Faith concentrated on the dish Angel studied her.

Faith seemed better, but there was something in her eyes. It was a new problem. Something that didn't have to do with her death, at least, not directly. Angel wondered what was plaguing her sister's mind now. Slowly, she allowed her form to be seen. When Faith didn't notice, Angel started to wonder how long she would be standing there before she did. Angel tilted her head to the side and had the urge to punch her sister. How could anyone be that unobservant?

Faith blinked twice and shivered. She felt like something was watching her. Slowly, she turned to her right and jumped from fright.

"Angel," she whispered. "What are you doing?"  
Angel suddenly looked very eager. "I need to tell you something. Now! It can't wait."  
Faith looked around and then back at her sister. "Fine. But we need to be quick."  
The two girls snuck out of the kitchen and went outside. They both looked around to make sure no one was near by.

"Okay. What is it?" Faith asked impatiently.

"It's Rin."  
Faith frowned. "Rin? Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes. I heard her talking today. She said she was coming to the castle so she could take care of something."  
Faith looked confused for a moment, but then it slowly sunk it. "Do you mean?"

"Yes!" Angel squealed.

"With Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes!"  
Faith smiled and was suddenly very happy. "Oh, I can't wait for her to get here. Things are going to be so much better."  
Angel nodded and then remembered the thoughts that had killed her happiness.

"Wait," she whispered.  
Faith's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"You know how Sesshomaru-sama had those emotional issues?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was worried that maybe he hasn't come to terms with what he feels and then he might…reject Rin." Angel finished the last two words with a whisper.

"Oh," Faith said. Now her smile was completely gone. "I didn't think of that."

"Do you think there's anything we can do?" Angel asked with hope.  
Faith shook her head. "No. At least, nothing I can think of. I guess we can only hope."

Angel nodded and smiled, despite her disappointment. "Well, at least she's coming. That's some progress."  
Faith nodded and returned the smile. They could only hope. So that's what they did.

**(Divider)**

Kouga ran through the woods as quick as he could. Right now the only thing that mattered was getting to the castle. He wasn't supposed to, because it hadn't been a full month since his last visit, but he needed to. Ever since he left the castle the last time he was there he couldn't get Faith off his mind. She had been so sad. He knew her sister meant a lot to her, but what he didn't know was how this affected their relationship.

Kouga cared a lot for Faith. Probably more than he should have. But he really cared and he needed to find out what she was feeling. Angel's death might have made it so Faith didn't care about him courting her or maybe it didn't. He wouldn't know until he talked with her. It had only been three visits, hardly enough time to get serious, but Kouga felt this was right. He felt that they needed to have this talk now. It seemed a little too soon, but Kouga's heart told him this was the girl. The girl that would make him happy and complete his life.

Kouga came to a sudden stop. He was now standing in front of the main castle gates. They were always open. This was a sign that Sesshomaru believed he could take any challenger that dared to walk into his domain.  
With a confident stride, Kouga walked through the gates and towards the doors. When he reached the half way point between the gates and the doors, the doors flew open and revealed a very angry demon.

"Kagura! What the fuck are you doing here?"  
Kagura frowned and continued walking towards him. "What do you want here?" she demanded.

"Hey! I asked you first!"  
Kagura stopped and put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter why I'm here, wolf. I'm Sesshomaru-sama's guest. So what do you want?"

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business."  
Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Yes it is."

"Since when? Do you suddenly own the castle? I don't think so. Sesshomaru hasn't taken you as a mate so what you say doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter, wolf. You're not allowed in here."

"Oh yeah. You wanna fight, Kagura? We have a score to settle anyways."

"Fine with me. No matter what the outcome of this fight you can't come in."  
Kagura drew out her fan and readied herself.

"Yes, he is," a voice said from within the castle.  
Kagura whirled around and looked at Sesshomaru, stunned.

"Why-why would you let him in here?"

"He is courting one of my servants. Kouga has every right to be here."  
Kouga smirked at Kagura and waltzed in.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. See you later, Kagura."  
Kouga disappeared in the castle and left the two the demons to their business.

"Never do that again."  
Kagura gave a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"Never act like you are in control of what happens at my castle. You have no right to say what can happen here. You are just a mere guest. And if I wish it I can rid of you at any time. Remember your place, Kagura."  
Kagura's body shook with fiery. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," she said through gritted teeth. Kagura stomped herself in the castle, brushing past Sesshomaru. This was not what she had expected.

Kagura sat on the edge of bed. She let her fan fall open and then she would snap it shut. The wind demon had been repeating this particular process for quite some time since she got to her room. After seeing Kouga, Kagura was worried.

_Why would Sesshomaru let Kouga willingly into his castle? They've never had anything against each other but it just doesn't seem right. He said it was because Kouga was courting one of his servants. How could he allow that? Sesshomaru never cared before weather his servants were happy or not. So why start now?_

That question brought back all the thoughts she had already gone through. He had changed. Rin had changed him. The fact that one girl could change a man so much was unsettling. Sesshomaru was softer. Soft, was one word that probably was never used to describe him, but it did describe his change. The human girl had actually warmed his cold heart.

Kagura fell back onto the bed and sighed. Her goal had been to become Sesshomaru's mate. He was a strong demon that was feared by many.  
But now…Kagura wasn't so sure of that. Sesshomaru was still strong and feared, but the changes nerved Kagura. Not only could the changes worsen, but Rin's influence might carry on for years. If that was the case Kagura wasn't sure if she could deal with it.

One of the reasons she was so attracted to Sesshomaru was because he was like a mountain. A big, unmovable object. Nothing that came against it could move it or change it. But Sesshomaru did change and was moved. And it only took the touch of a little human girl to do that. That was not a good sign.

It was a sign of weakness to her and many other demons. Kagura stood up and started pacing the room. Her plan was not going well at all. She needed to do something and she needed to do it fast.

_But what? What could I possibly do to fix all of this? Is it even possibly to undo what Rin did? Can I change Sesshomaru back or will he always be like this? No. He can't. He'll realize what's happening in a matter of time. Once he does he'll do what's ever necessary to fix this little problem. Sesshomaru is determined to be a great ruler and to do that he'll know how to keep the emotions in check. _

Kagura stopped pacing and let out a heavy sigh. Hopefully, she was right. If she wasn't then there would be problems. Kagura wanted to be his mate, but if these emotions continued to change him, then they might ruin her chances.

_If he gives in to the feelings. He'll want Rin back. He'll realize that Rin is what will make him happy and get rid of me…again. All my efforts will have gone to waste. I can't let that happen. No. I must show him Rin won't be any help to him. That she's just a human girl who he should forget about. Yes. That's it. Finally, then he'll forget about her. And hopefully, things will get back on track. His changes will come undone and he'll take me as his mate. Then I will be claimed Lady of the Western Lands. While Rin is at her pathetic village by herself. _

**(Divider)**

A/N: Two more chapters.

REVIEW! I think the pretty blue number is ready for a change. That change being a 135.

Lots of love!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing: **adeathangel**, **TheEvilAshleyness**, angela, **SakuraAnkh**, **kewlmm19**, **VampyrsDaughter-Celeste**, **DaughterofVlad**, **inuyashano1fan**, **HawkAngel XD**, **Yellowierd0**, #135, **Mew Rin**, spawn of satan, akeryou-sama, demon-ice-mirror, **Deth Haunts**, **Cass'sSprite, bluediamond-hime**, and sesshyxrin

A lot of you have had your name up in the thank you list for just about every chapter. I want to thank those people for being such loyal readers. Even when I get a little slow with the updating.

I know. I haven't updated in months. All I can tell you is, I started high school this year…and well…it was a big adjustment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

My Pure Love  
Chapter 14

Kouga quickly walked down the halls, trying to find the green-eyed beauty that had him fixated with her. Ever since the first day they met Kouga could only think about her. All his thoughts centered on Faith. He could smell her. She was very close now. Finally, he would be able to talk with Faith. This talk would either move the relationship forward or bring it to a standstill. Yes, only a standstill. It wouldn't come to a complete end, Kouga didn't plan on that. If Faith wasn't ready to move forward then he would just give her time. But there was no way he was going to completely let her go. That was not an option, no matter what the circumstance. Kouga scented the air again and quickened his pace. Little did he know; someone was looking for him too.

Faith stared at the dishes and thought about what Angel had told her. She was really happy, but worried all at the same time. It was wonderful news, but it could easily go down hill. Faith inhaled deeply and sighed. The dishes sat there and looked daunting. Different scents filled Faith's nose, but one stuck out. It was the musky scent of trees…and of wolf.  
_It's Kouga!_

Faith raced out of the kitchen and ran through the halls. Her previous negative thoughts were replaced with very happy ones.  
_Kouga's actually here! If he came back early he must need to talk about something important.   
_Faith stopped running and really thought about something.   
_What if the important news is actually bad? What if…he wants to stop courting me? _

Faith shook the thoughts away and started running again. She would not think like that. Kouga and she had a good thing going and Faith was confident Kouga wasn't going to end it. The half-demon quickened her pace as Kouga's scent came closer. Before she turned the corner she stopped. Kouga was really close, so if was going to turn the corner too she didn't want to run into him.

Faith calmly walked around the corner and smiled. At the other end of the hallway was Kouga. He too, was standing there with a smile on his face. Faith started running down the hall to meet him. Kouga walked forward a few steps and braced himself for his greeting. When Faith was a few feet away she leaped in the air, knowing Kouga would catch her. After he did he held her close to him and turned around in circles with her in his arms.

"Ah, Kouga! Stop! You're making me dizzy," Faith squealed.  
Kouga let Faith's feet touch the ground, but didn't let her go.

"I must say, this is an improvement from the last time I saw you."  
Faith's smile faltered slightly. "Kouga, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. You didn't do anything wrong."  
Kouga let Faith all the way down, but kept his arms around her waist. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Faith. I understand."  
He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the nose. Then he pulled away and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Faith, there's something we need to talk about."  
Faith nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Faith, since I first met you I knew there was something very special about you. But it wasn't until recently that I realized why you're so special to me."  
Faith held her breath as Kouga spoke words she desperately wanted to hear.

"I've never met any woman like you. From your smile to your intelligent mind there's something unique. You make me smile and I know that if I was to spend the rest of my life with you I would never regret it."  
Kouga inhaled deeply and stared deeply into Faith's eyes.

"Faith, with all my heart, I love you,"  
Faith smiled as tears slid down her face.

"Kouga," she choked out. "I love you too."  
Kouga smiled and picked Faith up again, so he could swing her around the room once more. As he did Faith held tight to Kouga. After a minute he set her down and looked down at her face.

"Kouga," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we could start a family together?"

"Of course. I would love to have a little you or me running around."  
Faith smiled and hugged Kouga close to her. She listened to his frantic heart beat and whispered, "This is the best day of my life."

**(Divider; 5 days later)**

_It's been five days…_

Rin led the horse to the castle gates and looked at the massive castle with a tinge of fear. This was it. She couldn't turn back now. The castle was sitting in front of her and in the castle was a man who held her heart and probably didn't even realize it. Rin inhaled deeply and actually stared to doubt her decision. A few days ago it seemed like a good idea, but now that she was here…it didn't seem so good. Sesshomaru was just inside the walls.

_With Kagura. But so is Kitty. I can't let her down. Just because I'm scared of what could happen with Sesshomaru and me doesn't mean I can abandon Kitty.  
_Rin let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and led the horse closer to the castle. As she neared it she noticed the castle seemed bigger somehow. She knew realistically it couldn't have grown, but it did seem bigger. And a tad bit scarier.

_NO! I can't back out now. I need to go in there. If I don't do it than I'll regret it for the rest of my life.  
_Rin took another step closer, but then took it back. Despite all the pep talks and confidence she had, Rin hesitated. Going in that castle was going to change her life, no matter what happened, it would change.

The horse behind her neighed. Not even the horse, could deal with Rin's hesitation.  
_Why am I stalling? I'm going to have to go in anyway. So why am I waiting. I should just go in there and take care of it now. The longer I wait the longer I torture myself. Okay…I'm going in. Sooo…how come I'm not moving?_

Rin groaned and walked around in circles outside the gates.  
_Why is this so difficult? Just go in, Rin! GO!  
_Rin looked at the castle and again, it looked bigger and scarier. The young girl bit her lip and wished the situation wasn't so difficult. A grunt brought Rin's attention back to the horse. He didn't look too happy to just be standing and waiting. He probably could also sense her stress.

Rin stepped over towards the horse and petted his mane. Again, she was stalling. The horse gave another grunt and Rin rolled her eyes. Even now people were pushing her to see Sesshomaru. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just hard. Rin moved away from the horse and towards the gates again.   
_Go in. Go in.  
_She continued to urge herself to go in, but none of it was helping.

_I wouldn't be surprised if Angel was watching me and screaming for me to go in. But it's so hard! The last time I saw Sesshomaru-sama we ended up fighting. How can I go in there, tell him my feelings, and expect him to do the same?  
_Rin plopped down on the ground in a sitting position and groaned again.

"Why is this so difficult?" she asked to no one. "I only have to go through the stupid gates. That's it. So why can't I do it?"  
Rin fell back so now she was lying down.  
_Why is this one task so hard?_

**(Divider)**

Kagura walked through the halls. She was completely bored and there was nothing there for her to do. In the last few days she had made no progress with Sesshomaru. Once again he seemed like the unmovable object. Kagura just couldn't get an inch from him. Rin had. That one girl was able to do something that Kagura had thought was impossible, she had changed him.

Now, Rin was gone and Kagura was here. But she couldn't work the wonders that Rin had. She tried to change him back, but she couldn't. The feelings he had developed were there to stay. Kagura could tell Rin was on his mind. He would always have that far away look in his eyes. And she knew what the look meant. It meant he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Kagura didn't know if Sesshomaru had figured out that he was now feeling the common human emotions because of Rin.

No, she couldn't figure out what exactly Sesshomaru had concluded, but she did know he was always thinking about that particular subject. When ever she tried to get his attention on her, she failed. Despite the fact that there was distance between him and her she was the only thing on his mind. Kagura would be standing there, right in front of him, half naked and Sesshomaru just seemed to look past her.

Kagura sighed and leaned against the wall. Lately, she had started to wonder if all of this was really worth it. She had known, coming in that Sesshomaru was a big mystery. But now he was becoming too complicated for her tastes. He let a little human girl turn his world upside down, but when she tried to affect him it was like she didn't even exist.

_Way too complicated…  
_Kagura walked over to a window and the let the wind hit her face. She inhaled the scents of the forest, the flowers and…Rin.  
_Rin?! What the hell? She can't be here. No. It can't be. Why would Rin be here? _

Kagura started walking quickly down the halls, towards the main doors. She had to see for herself. The scent just wasn't enough. Was it really possible for Rin to be there? No. She couldn't. Kagura just couldn't believe it. It was enough that Sesshomaru always thought about, but for her to actually be there?

She would ruin everything. If Rin was really there Kagura would never be able to get Sesshomaru. Wait. Sesshomaru… If Kagura knew she was there then Sesshomaru probably picked up her scent too. His nose was more sensitive than hers. He would have to know.  
_Shit._

Kagura picked up the pace and raced to the doors. She needed to get there first. If she got there before Sesshomaru picked up on Rin's scent than she could probably fix the problem. She could get rid of Rin and no one would ever know. All she had to do was get Rin to leave. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that hard. Kagura just needed to make a few things up and maybe Rin would be discouraged and leave. But maybe she wouldn't. There was a reason Rin came here. Most likely it was to see Sesshomaru.

Kagura practically flew down the stairs. She would not let Rin in. No matter what it takes. Rin couldn't step foot in the castle. Mostly, Sesshomaru couldn't see her. Because once he did, Kagura's efforts will have all gone to waste.  
_And I cannot let that happen._

**(Divider)**

Rin was standing a foot away from the gates, once again. The horse was still waiting behind her, grunting every now and then. Still, moments later, Rin was not able to gather enough courage to go into the castle. It had all seem so simple when she was actually traveling, but now the decision she had made seemed more complicated. Go in, find out why Kagura was there and make sure Kitty was okay. That seemed simple, right?

No. Once she went in she would see Sesshomaru. That's where it got complicated. Their last meeting didn't go well, so what would happen now? Would Sesshomaru hold a grudge against her or would he be happy to see her. And then there was her own reaction as well. Sesshomaru affected Rin in a way she couldn't even contemplate. There was no way she would be able to predict what she would when she laid eyes on him again.

That's what made everything so scary. Rin had an idea of how she would like everything to go, but she knew that it most likely wouldn't happen. No matter what she thought or what was said, Rin wouldn't be able to control everything that happened. Things could go downhill for her and others in just a matter of seconds. But they could also go up. It just depended on what happened, and sadly, Rin wasn't able to tell the future.

Rin sighed and started walking in a large circle. She was honestly was surprised a demon hadn't picked up on her yet. It seemed a little strange that no one was suspicious about the human girl in front of the gates.  
A loud bang stopped Rin's pacing. She was familiar with that sound. It was the sound of the main doors hitting the castle walls as someone rushed through them.

So maybe she had spoken too soon. Someone did pick up on her. It just wasn't someone she wanted to see, ever. Kagura ditched the graceful walk she usually had and angrily went to the gates. Her eyes were narrowed, her shoulders hunched, hands balled at her sides, and her feet just stomped on the ground like she wanted to break through it. It was certainly safe to say that Kagura wasn't too pleased to see Rin either. Rin watched as the angry demon stomped her way towards her.

As she did, she braced herself for what ever was to come. She had known from the beginning that Kagura wouldn't welcome her with open arms. What she didn't know was that the first person she would was Kagura and only Kagura. If anything happened, there would be no one here to protect her from Kagura. The training and skill she had gotten in the last three months would be of little help. Kagura was a greater demon than the ones Rin could actually defeat on her own. She had no chance against her.

"Leave, Rin. Leave now," Kagura spoke while she walked. She didn't stop walking until she stood three feet away from Rin. "You need to leave."

"No, Kagura. I need to do something. Besides, what give you the right to tell me to leave?"  
Kagura's whole expression changed for a second. It looked like a mix between shock and realization. Then a smile appeared on her face. It was the type of smile that had nothing to do with happiness and clearly said, "I know something you don't know and you aren't going to like it."

"I have every right."

"Really? How so." Rin was getting a little confidence about as she spoke.  
That smug smile on her face seemed to intensify. "I am the Lady of the Western Lands."

Rin felt like she had been slapped. She knew, without a mirror, that all color was draining from her face.  
_She can't be telling the truth. Sesshomaru-sama would never take Kagura as his mate. He just couldn't. Two years ago all he saw her as was as whore. He couldn't just suddenly have deeper feelings for her. There's no way. Just no way._

"I don't believe you, Kagura."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry, girl, but you'll have to. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, Sesshomaru and I are mates."  
Rin shook her head. "No, no."

"Yes. Now, you can leave now or I can have some of the guards escort you away."  
Rin kept shaking her head while she got her horse and started walking towards the woods. She just couldn't wrap her head around that idea. It just didn't seem possible.

Rin was a few yards into the woods before she stopped. She had stepped off the trail and found a small clearing. From there she could see small glimpses of the massive castle. Kagura had told her to leave, but she couldn't leave all the way. First, she had trouble going in, now she was having trouble going away. It seemed wrong to just take Kagura's word and leave.

_She had to have been lying. There's no way Sesshomaru-sama would do that. Kagura isn't a respectable woman. She's not even a lady in the slightest bit. How could anyone want to mate with her? Kagura had to be lying. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't just mate with her. Not after everything that happens. But…but what if…he did. What if Kagura's telling the truth? _

Rin felt tears start to form in her eyes. It was just too hard to believe. After everything she went through. After all the mental turmoil and fear of rejection, she was turned away. Turned away before she even got to see the man she longed for. The tears now feel freely down her face.

_It's not fair! Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!_

This was not how things were supposed to be. She had known from the start Kagura would be there, but this…  
This she hadn't seen coming. It was so unexpected. So…

_So unlike Sesshomaru-sama. _

This made more sense and less at the same time. She had two different situations that could be going on and she wasn't sure where to start in figuring out what to do. The first situation would be that Kagura was telling the truth and Sesshomaru had mated with Kagura. Rin, personally, couldn't come to terms with that. It seemed so unlike Sesshomaru to just go and mate with someone. There was a whole courting procedure among the demons that needed to be followed. Sesshomaru would have honored that tradition, not completely skip it.

Which led her to believe the second situation. Kagura was lying. That situation made much more sense. Kagura had been known for being conniving in the past, why should now be any different? But then there was that one question that ruined the whole scenario. Why was Kagura at the castle? Why would Sesshomaru let her reside in his castle again? What reason did he have for keeping her there? There had to be some reason, but what could it possibly be. And this is where Rin was brought back to the first situation. It was an endless circle with no way out.

Both scenarios brought up too many questions. She needed more answers. Answers about what exactly was taking place in the Western Lands Castle. Rin needed to talk to someone. Someone who would know. But the only people who held answers were in the one place she could not enter.  
The castle.

Kagura made it very clear she did not want her there. So what was she going to do? How could she get answers with a demon trying to rip her throat out? Rin needed to get into the castle. She couldn't just leave. No. Not after all the things she went through to get here. The young woman would get her answers. Even is she didn't like what she heard, at least her journey wouldn't have been a complete waste of time.

Rin took a step forward and started biting her lip. She had to go in. No matter what, she needed to get in. There was no turning back. That was the final decision, no going away. What happened while she was gone didn't matter. Well, except for the Kagura just being there thing. That matter, but everything else didn't. Nothing would stop her.

Now, back to her very first problem after arriving here.  
_Go Rin. Go in!  
_Yes, Rin was now back to trying to convince herself to go into the castle. Life is a very funny circle.

**(Divider)**

"_I'm the Lady of the Western Lands,"  
_Angel continued mimicking Kagura in a distasteful, high-pitched voice.

"**Bullshit!" **Angel screamed to no one.  
Kagura just _had _to walk out there and ruin everything. Angel had noticed Rin hadn't left completely. That was good. That meant there was still so hope. But that also meant that Rin would be very discouraged.

It would be hard for Rin to be able to decide if Kagura was telling the truth or not. There were just too many variables to consider in their situation. Angel wanted to help desperately, but she also didn't. She wanted to let this time be for Rin and Sesshomaru. A time for them to see what they truly felt on their own. So everything would happen in a natural-kind-of way.

It didn't make complete sense, but it made enough that Angel didn't go down to Rin to inform her of the lies that had been told. Rin was smart; she would figure it out on her own. There were no worries about that.

But there was Sesshomaru. Angel was still scared that Sesshomaru hadn't accepted the emotions that he has just recently started to feel. If he didn't, then Rin will most likely be turned away. And that just could not happen. It was would be the biggest mistake of the century.

_Grr. Why does Sesshomaru-sama have to be so…detached and indifferent?  
_She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't himself if he was stoical, but sometimes Angel just wished he could lighten up. Everything really all depended on him. It was easy to tell Rin knew what she wanted; she just didn't know how to get it. After a little while Rin would solve that problem. So in her area there was nothing to worry about.

This brings the attention to Sesshomaru. He didn't know what he wanted, or at least that's how it seemed.  
_And now we'll probably never know with Kagura screwing everything up! Why? Why did Sesshomaru-sama allow that thing to stay in his castle? Did he think it would help something? Well, if he did, he's wrong! Very wrong! She's just making everything worse!_

Angel hovered above where Rin sat debating on what to do. Angel just wanted to scream at her that she needed to go in. That she needed to ignore what the stupid bitch said. It didn't matter if Kagura was there. All that mattered was that Rin talked to Sesshomaru. They just needed to talk.

_Is that so difficult? Getting two people together to talk? It's not like I'm asking anyone to come up with a miracle. So why is it so much work just to get these two people in the same room?  
_Angel floated around while grumbling other things. Everything between Sesshomaru and Rin was always so complicated. Why? Why couldn't things just be a little bit simpler? Angel sighed. She didn't know the answer to that and probably never would. Fate was just playing a real sick game with everyone lately.

Angel glanced over at the castle and noticed something. Well, maybe notice wasn't the right word. She felt something. Something coming. _Someone_. A certain person who may actually help everything she was currently stressing about.  
_Finally!_

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru stared ahead at the wall. Something was bothering him. There was something in the air that did not sit right with him. But, for the life in him, he could not pinpoint what the problem was. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of his study. As he walked he came upon a door. When he reached the door he merely stood in front of it.

This was a door that had been untouched for months. One that Sesshomaru had not dared to open since the day he changed everything.  
Sesshomaru reached out, as if to open the door, but stopped. This door would open to a room. A room that a special person had resided in for ten years. It was Rin's room.

Sesshomaru took a step backwards and looked away from the door. This wasn't the first time he had stopped in front of the door. It also wasn't the first time he went to open it, but stopped short. When he opened it, he knew what he would see. The room had never changed. And he also knew what he would smell. He would smell that wonderful that scent that only Rin had.

Sesshomaru started walking down the hall again. When he reached the end of it, he stopped. He scented the air and then scented it again. It was her scent, but how? She wasn't there. She was miles and miles away from the castle. Sesshomaru turned and looked towards the door. No, it wasn't coming from there. It had been too long, since she had visited that room.

He turned and started towards the front doors. She was here. The air said it all. Her scent was too strong for her not to be here, or at least not to be nearby. Yes, she had to be there.  
Sesshomaru stopped and reflected on his thoughts. Why was he thinking this way? It was almost as if he was…excited. Excited that Rin had come back to him.

No. That could not be possible. The Lord of the Western Lands did not feel such things. Especially for a human girl. Even if that girl was someone who he had watched over for years. A girl he had cared for, worried for, wanted, and lo-

No. It was not possible.  
Sesshomaru continued his walk towards the front doors. He reasoned that he was going to check to see if she was there. Not because he wished her to be, but because it was his castle and he had to know what was going on at all times.

He was almost there. It wouldn't be long now. Unnoticed to him, his pace had quickened since he left that particular hallway. Two more turns and then he would walk across the expanse of the main entrance room and he would find himself at the doors. Just another minute and a few more dozen steps.

He turned at the first corner and his pace quickened again. The anticipation was too much. The air was thick with the steady tension. Despite, all thoughts that had gone through his mind, Sesshomaru wanted to get to that door desperately. Yes, he was close now. He was about to turn the second corner, but as he took the step to make that turn something hit his chest and that very thing also let out a loud yelp.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru looked down and saw Kagura standing in his path.

"Kagura," he acknowledged.  
Kagura's startled expression quickly changed to one of lustful want.

"Tell me," she purred. "Where are you going, in such a hurry?"

"The front gates," he answered in his usual apathetic voice.  
Kagura's eyes widened just a fraction. She knew what that meant. She knew that Sesshomaru had picked out the girl's scent. This couldn't happen. No, she wouldn't let it happen.

"Oh. Why? There's nothing going on out there. In fact, I just came from there myself. I thought there was something out there, but as it turns out there wasn't. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was out there."  
Sesshomaru gave Kagura a skeptical look. She was too nervous for him to be able to tell if she was lying or not. So, what did she have to be nervous about?  
Kagura tilted her head to the side and realized Sesshomaru didn't believe her story. She took a step closer, put one hand on his chest, and tilted her head up.

"Come on, Sesshomaru-sama. There's nothing out there. And if there is it's nothing important. Tell me, what are you so worried about?"  
Sesshomaru couldn't honestly answer her question. And to go ahead outside would show that he cared for the human girl. That would be a sign of weakness, not only to Kagura, but to all the Lords. And weakness was not allowed.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura before taking a step back and turning around. If Rin was really out there he would find out later. It didn't have to be now.

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru retreated back to his study.  
_That was too close. And despite all that I know he still doesn't believe me. He and Rin cannot get together. If they do then I'll never have the chance to be Lady of the Western Lands. _

**(Divider)**

Kouga walked out of the castle, completely happy. He would be back after five sunsets. In five sunsets his pack and his home would be ready to take Faith in as their own. Faith would be his…forever. He probably could have had her sooner, but for he had spent the last five days at the castle. He had been making future plans with Faith and he also had a few things he had needed to take care of with Sesshomaru. Faith was his servant after all.

As Kouga walked through the gates he started thinking of all the things that would change now. Of all the things that would get better. Faith would be his; his mate.

For a very long time now, he had wanted a mate. A woman that he could call his and keep all to himself. Someone he could hold close at night and whisper his deepest thoughts to. Someone who he would start a family with. A woman who would care and love. And after all this time he had found her.

Kouga was past the gates and making his way towards the woods. He was so caught up in his own thoughts; he almost didn't notice the soft voice speaking aloud to no one in particular. Kouga stopped and listened. The voice seemed familiar. Slowly, he walked towards the source. As he did, his sensitive ears could now hear the actual words being spoken.

"Just go in. Go in and talk to him. It's not that hard. Just. Go. In!"  
Kouga pushed a few branches away and there she was.

"Rin," he whispered.  
Rin's head snapped to her right where she had heard him talk.

"Kouga?"  
Kouga stepped out and gave Rin a smile.

"I was wondering if I would ever see again. After you ran away I wasn't sure how long you would last on your own."  
Rin blushed and looked away. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I'm actually glad everything happened the way it did. If I had never found you I wouldn't be making Faith my mate in a matter of days."  
Rin's attention returned back to him. "Faith? You're making Faith your mate?"  
Kouga gave a brilliant smile. "Sure am."  
Rin smiled. "That's great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Rin."  
Rin nodded and another thought occurred to her.

"Has…anyone else mated or plan on it since we've last seen each other?"  
Kouga scratched his head. "Uhh…I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I heard that…Kagura and Sesshomaru-sama had mated."  
Kouga's eyes widened. "Who told you that? Uum, I don't think that's happened. At least not that I'm aware of. Last I heard, Kagura was just staying at the castle, but lately it's been said that Sesshomaru is getting sick of her so he's going to throw her out."

Rin nodded and smiled. That was all she needed to hear. "Thank you, Kouga-sama. And if you don't mind me asking, how is Sesshomaru-sama?"  
Kouga grinned at Rin's curiosity. He had an idea as to where this was going. "He's okay I guess. But to be honest he's been…well…moody."

"Moody?"

"Well, maybe that's not the right word, but something like that. He's grumpier than usual and he tends to lock himself up in that study of his more often. At least, that's what I've heard. I haven't actually talked to him myself."

Rin nodded and wondered if he missed her. If he wanted to see her like she wanted to see him. Did he regret letting her go? Did he ever wish he could go back and time and keep her with him? Or was he happy with his decision? Was he happy with the way things were?

"Rin? Why did you come back to the Western Lands? Back to the castle?"  
Rin blushed. "I just wanted…I- I just wanted to see if everyone was okay. I haven't seen any of them in a very long time."  
Kouga nodded. "Anything else?"

"There are…a few emotional things I wanted to work out," she whispered.

"Well, can I offer a few words of advice? I'm not an expert or anything, but just go in there and tell how you feel. You'll feel much better. I know you're probably very unsure of what's going to happen, but you have to trust your feelings. You need to follow your heart. Even if everything doesn't work out the way you want it to, you'll be happy you did it the way you wanted. You'll be happy that you told him how you feel. That you were honest with him and honest with yourself."

Rin smiled at Kouga. "Thank you, Kouga-sama. You don't know how much that means to me."

Kouga put his hand behind his hand and laughed. "Yeah well, you're like Faith's other sister so I guess I should treat you like a sister too. Speaking of which, I need to get going. I have a lot to do before I bring Faith to her new home. See you around, kid."

"Bye."

Rin watched as Kouga left and thought about his parting words. She had to trust herself and just go ahead and do what she needed to do. It sounded easy, but it wasn't.

_Apparently, Kouga forgot that you need a lot of courage to do something like this.  
_Rin took her horse's reins and led him out of the woods. They were once again standing right outside the gates. And as they stood there Rin realized the fear she had felt was gone. She was still a little nervous, but she wasn't scared. No, she was happy. Happier than she had been in days. After all this time she would finally be able to tell Sesshomaru how she felt. Finally be able to know if he felt the same way.

Rin understood that that could turn out to be bad. Maybe he didn't feel the same way, but it would be better to find out than to spend her life wondering. Those were Mika's exact words. It was better to find out then to always wonder, and that was the truth.

The horse beside Rin neighed and gave her a little push forward with his nose. Rin looked behind her smiled. Even the horse knew that Rin needed to go inside. Slowly, she stepped to the gates. One side was closed in place, while the other half was swung backwards so people could go in and out. Rin went to the closed half and wrapped her small hand around one bar.

She remembered the first time she had seen these gates. It had been one year after Sesshomaru had found her. She had been eight years old and the one thing she recalled was how amazed she had been. After Sesshomaru had found her she knew he must have been very important, but she had never imagined he had his own castle.

All those years ago the castle had seemed so big and had made Sesshomaru seem more powerful. Now, the castle just seemed like another part of Rin's life, but back then it had been something special.

It had looked so big and beautiful to Rin. Nothing could compare. Rin had always thought of Sesshomaru as a really important and special person, but for some reason the castle changed all that. It made him seem more than all that.

Then, after arriving, she had been informed that she would be living there with him. The young girl had felt like a princess living in a fairytale.  
_And he always made sure I was treated as such. Sesshomaru-sama always treated me like a princess. A very spoiled princess. Even when the other lords disapproved of me being there I was still special. He never stopped spoiling me. _

Sesshomaru had cared. He always had. Rin knew that and she also appreciated it. There had never been a day where she hadn't. Sesshomaru never had to take her in and give her home. He never had to give her food. He never had to give her a chance to live a good life. A life away from the constant abuse of villagers. He never had to do any of it, but he did.

Rin knew he cared and it was time that she made sure he knew that had never gone unnoticed. It was time to let him know she was thankful for everything he did.

It was time to let him know she loved him.

**(Divider)**

**A/N:** One more chapter to go! And there's a possibility of an epilogue that will follow.  
I'm going to try to have this story done before January. So I have a little more than a month to work with. And I probably should because I have all the details of the next chapter all planned out.

So. For my reviews. I would like to see that number change to a 152.  
Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I only own the characters I created and this story.

My Pure Love  
Chapter Fifteen

Kitty walked around the gardens looking for the perfect flower. She needed something to do. Something that wasn't in the castle where Kagura was. Every time Kagura saw her she would make some remark that would hurt Kitty's feelings. So today, she thought if she stayed in the gardens Kagura wouldn't bother her. Things were getting worse. Kagura was always around and always trying to make her miserable.

Kitty had no idea why. She hadn't been rude or disrespectful towards her. In fact, ever since Kagura had started staying in the castle, the young girl had been nothing but polite. She appreciated what Sesshomaru-sama was giving her and she didn't want to anger him by being rude to his guest. So shouldn't Kagura be nice to her, since Kitty was also a guest?

Kitty sighed and continued walking around. It wasn't long before she grew bored of that and just decided to sit on one of the stone benches. She kicked her feet and looked around at her surroundings. Everything here was beautiful.  
_I hope Sesshomaru-sama let's me stay. _

Kitty hadn't been worried about getting kicked out until Kagura had arrived. Ever since that woman had arrived Sesshomaru had started locking himself up in his study more often. And since he was never around to monitor anything that was going on Kagura started bossing everyone around. None of the servants had the nerve to say no to her. This wasn't the first time Kagura had stayed at the castle. Even though she was a whore the last time, she was still considered above the others.

And if Kagura continued having everything go the way she wanted them to then Kitty might end up being homeless.  
_She can't make me leave. I don't have anywhere else to go. What will I do? I don't want to leave. Will Sesshomaru-sama stop Kagura from making me leave if she tries to? Or will he just go in his study and pretend like he doesn't know what's going on?_

Kitty felt tears build up in her eyes. She didn't want to leave. This was the closest thing she had to a family now. Her mother was gone and she had no one else. Sesshomaru had offered her a new home and a new life. But Kagura seemed against that. Actually, she seemed to hate Kitty with a passion. Unknown to Kitty, it was because Kagura didn't want Kitty to be the next Rin.  
Thoughts of living in the cold with no food or any warmth started to fill Kitty's mind.

"I don't want to leave. She can't make me leave. If she tries I'll just go to Sesshomaru-sama. He helped me when mama died, so maybe he'll help me again."  
The tears fell freely down her face. Kitty was so scared now. She wouldn't survive on her own. Quickly, she sat up and started walking towards the castle. She had to talk to Sesshomaru. She needed to make sure that everything would be alright.

_If only Rin-Chan was here…_

Kitty's walk turned into a run as she rushed towards the front doors. She had started out in the back, but her walk had taken her to the front. When she started to near the gates her run slowed down to a walk and then to a complete stop. There was someone at the gates.

"Rin-Chan?" she whispered.  
Rin was biting her lips as she stood directly in front of the gates. She had already given herself a million pep talks, but she was still rooted to the ground. The horse neighed with annoyance. All she had to do was go inside. She already did the hard part, which was leaving the demon slayers' village and coming here. So why wasn't that enough to get her to go inside.

"Rin-Chan!"  
Rin glanced around and saw the little voice that had called her name.

"Kitty!"  
Rin released the gate's bar and rushed inside so she could greet the little girl. Kitty met her half way and the two girls shared a hug.

"I've missed you sooooo much!"

"Oh. I know. I've missed you too. Goodness. It's been forever since I've seen you."  
Rin pulled away so she could look at Kitty. "You've grown up so much."  
Kitty smiled. "Thank you! Oh Rin-Chan, I'm so happy you're here. Maybe things will get better now."  
Rin's smile faltered slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I got here, Sesshomaru-sama always stays locked away in his rooms. Faith-Chan told me that he wasn't always like that. She said that when you were here Sesshomaru-sama would usually be out more and well, in his own way, be happy."

"Really? Hmm…that's interesting."  
Kitty nodded her head. "So, since you're back maybe this place will be happier and everyone won't be so sad. And…maybe Sesshomaru-sama will make _her _leave."

"Her?"

"Kagura. She's Sesshomaru-sama's guest. And she is really, really mean."  
Rin nodded her head and looked towards the castle. "So Sesshomaru-sama has really seemed sad."  
Kitty nodded her head and then stopped. She tilted her head to the side and stared at Rin.

"Is that why you came back, Rin-Chan? To see Sesshomaru-sama?"  
Rin gasped and her cheeks quickly started to give off a hint of pink. The way Kitty had suggested that made it sound so embarrassing. She didn't know why. It was a perfectly innocent question coming from a perfectly innocent girl.

"Well…uum…yes. Actually, he's part of the reason why I came back."  
Kitty smiled up at Rin. "Do you want to marry Sesshomaru-sama?"  
Again, Rin gasped. "Well…I can't say I thought that far ahead."

That was a lie. She actually had been entertaining that dream for quite some time now, but it was only a dream. The first thing she needed to do was see Sesshomaru.  
Rin looked down at the smiling girl and a thought occurred.

"So…you don't like Kagura?"  
Kitty shook her head. "No. She's very mean and I didn't even do anything to her."

"Has she ever hurt you?"  
Kitty shook her head again. "No. She just yells a lot. So I try to make sure I'm not near her. That way she won't have a reason to yell at me."  
Rin ran her fingers through Kitty's hair.

"If all goes well, we'll never have to see that witch again."

"Are you going to ask Sesshomaru-sama to make her leave?"  
Rin nodded her head. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Then what?"  
Rin gave Kitty a confused look. That particular question seemed so odd.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen after Kagura leaves? Are you going to leave too?"

"Well…no…I mean if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't mind me staying…"  
Rin looked at Kitty with a hopeless expression. "I actually have no idea what's going to happen. I can only hope for the best."

**(Divider)**

After his encounter with Kagura, Sesshomaru started making his way back to his study. Sadly, Kagura had decided to follow him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything about it. He just kept walking, hoping that eventually she would just leave him alone. It wasn't just her presence that was annoying it was also the fact that the smell of fear practically clung to her.  
_What does she have to be scared about?_

Kagura kept up with Sesshomaru's pace. She was extremely concerned that he was going to go back and find Rin before she left. Due to the fact that his pride was more important than anything, Kagura knew that if she stayed with him he wouldn't go back. The longer she kept him inside the more chance that he wouldn't see Rin before she started on her way back.

She was so close. All it would have taken was some time. Sesshomaru would have gotten over his loss and soon he would have gotten bored. Once that happened, Kagura would be right there to entertain. Then she would be the woman that was constantly on his mind. All it would have taken was some time.  
_But there will be no time if Rin walks back into Sesshomaru's life._

Kagura quickened her pace so she was following at the other demon's heels. Even thought she had lied to Rin and watched her cry, Kagura had butterflies in her stomach. All it would take was once glance and then everything would be undone. Sesshomaru stopped in front of his study door and glanced behind him. Kagura tried to give a sexy smile, despite her nervousness, and took a step closer to him so they would be only a breath apart.

As she did, Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in. Kagura frowned at his attempt to avoid her. She stepped into the study and noticed it was cluttered. Apparently Angel had been the only servant that took care of this room. The demon lord made his way to his seat, doing his best to ignore the wind sorceress. Kagura frowned harder. Sesshomaru had always been distant, but what man just goes months without sex?

As Sesshomaru shuffled through some random papers Kagura walked towards the window. When she reached it, instead of looking out of at the front gardens she turned around and leaned against the sill. She silently watched Sesshomaru and wondered how she was going to fix things. Her plan actually wasn't working at all. Sesshomaru seemed to be pulling away from everyone more than usual.  
_Maybe this is his way of mourning._

"Kagura."  
Kagura blinked a few times before she registered that Sesshomaru had acknowledged her.

"Get out."  
Her jaw dropped. Kagura took a deep breath and dropped on her knees so she could crawl towards the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she breathed.  
When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed into his ear, "Why can't I stay?"  
Her hand slowly went down his chest and worked its way lower and lower. Before her hand could find itself below his waist Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and dug his claws into her skin.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," he growled.  
Kagura snatched her wrist away quickly. So quickly, Sesshomaru hadn't released her wrist in time and now she had long claw marks going across her arm.  
Hissing in pain, Kagura went back to the window, still facing away from it. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to think through everything. After a second a loud squeal was heard outside. Kagura's eyes widened dramatically at the scene below her. There, in the front garden, was the human child, Angel's sister, and…Rin.

"No," she whispered.  
Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the window. Kagura watched his face carefully as he watched the three girls below. Sesshomaru's eyes went from the window to Kagura and then back again. Not once did his expression change.

"Stay in the castle."  
Sesshomaru walked out of his study as quick as he could without causing suspicion.

**(Divider)**

Faith was wandering around the castle…again. It wouldn't be long before she would be in her lover's arms living the life she longed for. She would probably get in trouble for spending her time daydreaming instead of doing chores, but oh well. That was the last thing on her mind. Faith stopped and looked at her surroundings. She was at the main stair case just in front of the front doors.

It didn't occur to her until now that these would be some of the last moments she would ever spend in the castle. She was sure Kouga would let her visit…but it just wouldn't be the same. This had been her home for so long. Some of her best memories took place in the place.

_But it's time to move on. Besides…leaving will give me a chance to make new and better memories.  
_Faith inhaled deeply as she looked back on her life. Before she could begin looking over her favorite moments she noticed something different. A confused look replaced her thoughtful expression.  
She inhaled again.  
_No. It can't be. Life is not this good.  
_Faith kept scenting the air as she got closer to the front doors. By the time she got to the doors she was running. The young servant flung the doors open and squealed in joy at the site. Angel had been right. She had planned to come back after all. Rin and Kitty were there just a few feet away.

"Rin!"  
Rin looked over towards her and she gave her a big smile.

"Faith!"  
The two girls ran to each other and hugged.

"I've missed you so much!" They both shouted in unison.  
Both girls pulled away and looked at each other with tears in their eyes. It had been so long since they had seen each other.  
Faith was the one to speak first, "I thought you were never going to come back. After Angel died I just…"  
Rin felt tears slide down her face. "I know. I should have come back sooner. I just…well, I needed to get some things figured out."  
Faith nodded her head and wiped the tears away.

"I'm so happy I could see you before I had to leave."  
Rin eyes widened. "That's right. You and Kouga are becoming mates! Wow, I can't believe I forgot that quickly. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. But…how did you find out?"

"Kouga told me. He came out of the castle shortly after I got here. He explained everything to me."

"Oh. So tell me, Rin. Why _are _you here?"  
For the hundredth time since she had gotten there Rin blushed. She hadn't blushed this much since she had been a little girl. Maybe it was because she was getting closer and closer to finally admitting her feelings.

"You know why I'm here," she mumbled.  
Faith raised her eyebrows. "Do I? Well, I must have gotten. Please tell me." Faith's voice was a teasing tone and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"You already know why, Faith."

"Yes. You're right. I do, but I just really want to hear you say it."  
Rin rolled her eyes and glanced down at Kitty. She was waiting patiently for Rin to speak too.

"Fine. I'm here to see Sesshomaru-sama…and well, talk."

"Sure, talk. That's what they call it."

"Faith! That is what I'm going to do. I'm going to talk to him."

"And after that…"

"It depends on what he says."

"Oh." The teasing had left Faith now. It really did depend of what Sesshomaru said. The demon lord was not one that was predictable. Especially when it came to the emotional department.  
There was now a tense silence in the gardens. But fortunately, and at the same time, unfortunately, a sound of footsteps from inside the castle interrupted this silence.

Sesshomaru followed by an angry Kagura stepped out of the castle and into the sunny gardens.  
Time seemed to stop or at least slow down a lot. It was then Rin realized she had never visualized all the details when she had imagined this moment. The dormant butterflies now came alive within her stomach. And nothing had even been said. Just seeing him caused Rin's mind to spin. He stood there like he always did. So confident, strong and dominant. It was as if nothing had changed.

Of all the things Rin had imagined when this moment came the nervousness, the awkward silence, and the inability of speak had not been among them. If she had been thinking realistically she wouldn't have been surprised and maybe more prepared. But when Rin had thought about the moment she thought that seeing him would have been like seeing him all those months ago. It wouldn't have been a big deal. But she was wrong. It was a very big deal.

Faith looked at the three other adults and immediately knew it was time she and Kitty went inside. She silently took the girl's hand and they quickly made their way inside; unnoticed by the others.

Rin inhaled deeply and started wishing none of this had happened. She was safe at the village. Was telling Sesshomaru really worth the nauseous feeling she had at that moment? Yes. It was. And she knew it, but right then everything seemed better than facing him at that very moment. Rin's gaze shifted from the god before her to the woman slightly behind him. Kagura.

The anger displayed on Kagura's face was just too hard to describe. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was breathing heavily. Rin could almost feel the anger roaring off of her. Rin tried to imagine how she appeared to their eyes. She was most definitely shaking like a leaf and fear was probably as clear as day on her face.

"You shouldn't be here." Kagura spoke through clenched teeth.

"Silence Kagura," Sesshomaru spoke in his ever so stoic voice.

"No! She shouldn't be here. He sent you away! I sent you away! You should be gone! Your life here is over! You stupid little girl! Everything is ruined!"  
Kagura was stepping closer to Rin with every shouted sentence. "I will never get what I want if you're here! _I_ should be the one that lives with Sesshomaru-sama! _I_ should be the one that becomes Lady of the Western Lands! _I_ should be the one that shares his bed! _I_ should be the one!"

Kagura now stood right in front of Rin and now Rin was scared for a completely different reason.  
_This was all planned by her? Everything? Right from the beginning? Just so she could get into Sesshomaru-sama's bed?   
_Rin stared intently at the woman before her. She was very upset that she was here.  
_She's making a very big deal out of this. Is me being here really going to affect where she gets with Sesshomaru-sama? If it really does…does that mean he has feelings for me too?_

Sesshomaru watched with great interest as Kagura screamed her intentions to the world and to Rin. But he was even more interested in the fact that Rin was actually here. Standing right before him in front of his castle.  
_Why has she come back? After our last encounter I'm surprised she even ever thought about coming back. How curious that Kagura has been losing her mind just because Rin is now here. Why is Rin's presence bothering her so?_

His question was answered by his own mind. Flashes of his most recent dreams filled his vision. He no longer saw Rin and Kagura. He now saw Rin barely clothed, bathed in fire light, on the floor of his room. Next he saw her lying beneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist. And then of course the climax of the dream came next. Rin stood before him, whispering how much she loved him while he just stood there. He could picture the scene from his dream perfectly. How she stood there and cried, begging him to return her love. And then he saw her at the demon slayers' village. She was on the ground with the bloodied sword screaming how she hated him.  
_Because I never returned her love…_

"I do love you,"   
And that boys and girls was most definitely said out loud.

**(A minute before)**

Kagura looked back and forth between the human girl and the demon lord. Both were completely lost in their own thoughts. It was as if they had completely forgotten she had existed. As if suddenly she didn't matter. But she did matter. Weather Sesshomaru saw it or not, she did. And she was going to make sure she stayed here and proved that to him.

_I am not going to let all my hard work mean nothing. Maybe if I can just show Lord Sesshomaru how worthless this girl is he'll finally let her go. I just need to show him that I'm better.  
_Kagura looked from Sesshomaru to Rin.  
_I _am _better than her. I just need to prove it. Then Lord Sesshomaru will see that he really wants…_

"I do love you,"  
Kagura gasped and snapped her attention back to the demon lord. He was staring intently at the younger human girl. His expression hadn't changed. In fact he looked exactly as he did moments before. But that was most definitely his voice that just spoke those four words. But that just couldn't be. Even though she had heard it Kagura just couldn't wrap her head around it. The stoic lord just admitted feelings towards a human girl? That just couldn't be possible.

Kagura switched her attention to the said girl as she tried to collect her thoughts. Rin, too, looked shocked and speechless. That meant she had also heard it. She heard Sesshomaru confess his feelings…for her.

"Se-sesshomaru-sama. Are you feeling well?"  
Sesshomaru gave Kagura an icy glare. "This Sesshomaru thinks you should leave, Kagura."  
Again, Kagura was speechless.

"Excuse me?" she questioned shrilly. "Are you really throwing me out just because your human pet has returned? You can't do that. I can give you so much more than she can. My lord, I can make you happy." Kagura dropped to her knees with her last sentence. Sesshomaru just stared at her coldly. And it was then that Kagura knew she could not win.

"Fine. Have it your way then."  
Kagura jumped up and went to punch Rin square in the face. But little did Kagura know, Rin had become an expert in fighting and was completely prepared to dodge anything she threw at her. As long as it wasn't her wind powers. That, Rin wouldn't be able to handle so easily.

When Kagura missed her target she stumbled and Rin took that opportunity to kick Kagura hard in her side. But as we know, Kagura was a full demon. And Rin was not match for her.  
Kagura quickly recovered from the kick and was about to launch herself at Rin when she was suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru held Kagura up by the neck and squeezed until she was gasping for air.

"I said leave, Kagura. Never come back. And if you do, you will die."  
Kagura nodded weakly and Sesshomaru released her. She fell to the ground and sucked in as much air as she could. She glared at Rin, but Sesshomaru was also sending his own menacing gaze so Kagura quickly stumbled away from the castle and out of the Western Lands.

Rin was beyond confused. Sesshomaru had just sent Kagura away. And before that she could have sworn that she just heard Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, state that he loved her. At least she was pretty sure he was talking about her. If it had been Kagura he wouldn't have sent her away and Rin was the only other person there at the moment.

Rin bit her lip and looked at Sesshomaru. He was staring off at the distance, avoiding eye contact with her. Things were most definitely awkward now. Should she acknowledge that he just spoke the words she had always dreamed of hearing? Or she should wait for him to do something first? Rin wringed her hands and stared hard at the gardens to her left. She suddenly didn't want to be alone with him. She just didn't know what to do.

"Sess-

"You came here for a reason."  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru with confusion. "Well, yes. I did."

"Then you may stay here, at the castle, as long as you wish to as my guest."

"Sesshomaru-sama I don't want to be a burden."  
Sesshomaru gave Rin direct eye contact. "If you don't want to stay, don't. But if you do you are welcome."  
Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started back inside the castle.

"No. Sesshomaru-sama, wait, please. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything."  
Sesshomaru stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I just…I don't know. I don't want to stay if you don't want me to."

"Then where would you go while you addressed your business here."

"Uum…Well…"

"If you want to stay, then stay. But if you are not then you should leave now. I am not a demon of patience. You should know that Rin."  
The last part was said softly, but still loud enough for Rin to hear.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. If you truly do not mind then I would very much like to stay."  
With his back still to her he nodded. "Fine. I will have a servant fix up your old room."  
And with that Sesshomaru made his way into the castle, leaving the doors open for his new guest.  
Rin waited outside for a moment before going in. She wanted to make sure Sesshomaru had left before she made her way inside. Funny how she had spent all that time wishing to see him and now all she wanted to do was run away whenever he was in view.

Once inside, Rin took in her surroundings. Nothing had changed. Everything was in the same exact spot she had seen in it when she had made her leave. The same thing could be said for her old room. When Rin opened the door to her room she had gasped. Opening that door had been like opening a floodgate of memories. All her stuff was in the same exact spot she had left it in. Her combs, jewelry, shoes, toys she had saved from childhood, and all her other trinkets. And not a speck of dust was in sight. It was like she had never left.

"My lady,"  
Rin gasped and turned around at the sound of the servant's voice. The young man was kneeling in her doorway waiting for acknowledgement. Rin blinked a few times before realizing this herself.

"Oh. Yes? What is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru would like to know if you would join him for dinner."

"Oh! Uum. Yes. Please tell him I would love to join him for dinner."  
The servant nodded and quickly ran off to relay the response. Rin went to shut the door and then she walked over and sat on her bed.

_Dinner. That would be a good place to talk. I completely messed up our first encounter. I made a fool of myself! But I can fix everything at dinner. I'll tell him how I feel. And I'll do it fast, no hesitation. I just need to get it over with. Then, maybe, he'll tell me he feels the same. Or maybe he's going to explain why he said what he said out in the gardens._

Rin inhaled deeply to try and calm her racing pulse. Dinner seemed so far away. She wanted to get this done and over with now; before she lost her nerve.  
_Maybe I could go to his studies right now and get it over with. Or would that be too bold?  
_Rin groaned with frustration and fell back onto her bed.

"Why is this so difficult?"

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru stared straight ahead as he patiently waited for the servant to come back. He had no doubt in his mind that Rin would accept his invitation, but he still but couldn't help but feel just a tad bit anxious. Especially after what had just occurred. He, the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, had admitted his darkest feelings to a human girl. Feelings that had been questioned of ever existing. For over a century the people of this country had wondered if the great demon could ever feel. Then, of course, the stories would start. Stories that would tell how he had lost his heart in a great battle or how when he was young a curse was placed on him so he could never love.

But today he proved all of those people wrong.  
_I love her.  
_It was as clear as day now. After saying it once he could easily say it again. And the more he said it the more it made sense. Everything was coming together.

_But Rin didn't say anything when she was there…  
_After he had admitted his feelings both woman before him had been shocked. It was clear by their expressions. But once Kagura was gone and it was just him and Rin, she hadn't said a word about what had just happened. In fact, he almost thought she was going to leave.

_Maybe she was unsure of what to say…  
_Sesshomaru knew for a fact that Rin only spoke her opinion when she was absolutely confident in what she had to say.

"My lord?"  
The servant kneeled in the doorway. "Lady Rin has affirmed she would love to join you for dinner."  
Sesshomaru nodded his head. "You are dismissed."  
Sesshomaru watched the servant leave before he let his mind continue dwelling on Rin.  
_Why are you here Rin? And what are you going to say to me at dinner? You know as well as I do those words were meant for you. Will you acknowledge them? Do you love me Rin?_

**(Divider)**

The sun was getting closer and closer to setting, which meant dinner would be ready any moment. Rin was beyond nervous. Every time a servant passed her room her heart would jump and her stomach tie itself in knots. One of those servants would be the one to tell her it was time to come down for dinner.

Months ago, before she had to leave the castle, Rin would probably be doing the same thing right now. She would be waiting for Angel or Faith to come and get her for dinner. But then she would always get so jumping before dinner. Because back then dinner with Sesshomaru had just been that. Dinner. Nothing entirely that special. But tonight's dinner would probably change everything. And all Rin could think about was how she could possibly mess it up.

"If only Angel were here. She'd help me though this. She could always calm me down and get me through tough times," Rin closed her eyes as a tear drop escaped from one and slid down her cheek. "I will never forget you, Angel."

"Of course you won't. Because I am in fact, the girl that no one can forget."  
Rin gasped and snapped open her eyes. Floating in front of her balcony was Angel. And the first thought that crossed Rin's mind was how transparent she seemed.

"Angel…are you….disappearing?"  
Angel sighed. "I've done what I can here. My business is finished. It's finally my time to leave this place for good."  
Rin shook her head and stepped forward. "No! You can't go. Not now. I still need you. You need to help with Sesshomaru-sama. I don't think I can go through with it. I don't know what to say. I-

"Rin! Calm down," Angel floated closer to Rin. "Everything will be fine. When the time comes your heart will tell you exactly what to say. I can no longer help you with Sesshomaru-sama. I have guided you as much as I can. What happens now is up to you and him as well."

"But what if-

"No. Do not dwell on the negatives Rin. Nothing good will come of it. If you want to live your life in true happiness you will follow your heart and do what you believe you should with out worrying about the consequences. The potentiality of things going wrong is what holds you back. Don't let the uncertain stop you from having a happy life, Rin. Trust yourself. Believe in your heart and the miracle of love."

"Oh, Angel. I don't know what I would do without you. Your wise words always give me strength. I don't know what I would do without them. I can't imagine not having you here to guide me."

"Rin, you do not truly need me. You are a strong woman. You just need to have faith in yourself."  
Rin nodded. "I know."  
Angel smiled and reached out to brush Rin's cheek with her translucent hand. Tears were falling of her chin in a steady stream.

"Everything will be fine. Even when I leave this world for good. You will have your heart, your friends, and you will have him."

"But how do you know that?"

"Rin. I was there in the gardens just as you were. Sesshomaru-sama confessed his love to you. Though he was confirming it more to himself, then to you, the love was truly there. I do not know if he, the great demon lord, will ever utter those words to you in the future, but you heard it once. And that you should value. When Lord Sesshomaru says something he means it, with all his heart."

Rin wiped the tears away and nodded once more. "Thank you, Angel. Thank you for everything."  
Angel's mouth moved to speak, but a knock was heard at the bedroom door.

"Yes?" Rin called.

"My Lady, dinner is ready. Lord Sesshomaru awaits your company."

"I'll be right there."  
Rin turned her back to the door and back to Angel. But Angel was not there. She was gone and this time, she was gone for good.

"Thank Angel," Rin whispered. "Thank you so much."  
Rin took one last look at the sky and stepped back in to her room where she checked her appearance. The time was now. The time to follow her heart and stop holding back.

**(Divider)**

Sesshomaru looked up from the table when he heard the light footsteps of the girl that had captured his heart. When the doors opened a beautiful young woman dressed in baby pink kimono with a white obi was revealed. Rin walked carefully forward in her new outfit. It had been sitting in her dresser, new and untouched.  
When she reached the table she bowed to Sesshomaru and took her seat. She gave him a bright smile and Sesshomaru could only stare. Now that he had acknowledged his feelings he felt different; he felt changed. And now looking at the woman before him was different too. It was like he was seeing her through a different light.

"Everything looks lovely, Sesshomaru-sama."  
Sesshomaru blinked and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes. The servants' seem to have gone out of their way to make your return special."  
Rin smiled and looked down at her empty plate. "It has been some time since I've sat here with you."  
Sesshomaru studied Rin and wondered where she was going with this. "Yes. It has."

"Sesshomaru-sama why-

"Dinner is ready Master Sesshomaru."  
Two servants came into the room and served the prepared food. Rin studied her meal and smiled. "It looks delicious." The cook smiled and hurried back to the kitchen. Sesshomaru had already started eating so Rin did too. As she did she wondered if she should try to ask her question again. But now that they were eating it just didn't seem right. They rarely ever had conversations during dinner before and it seemed odd to try and have one now.

So dinner was eaten in silence. But it was as awkward of a silence as Rin worried it to be. It was almost like old times. But this time Sesshomaru spent more time glancing over at Rin and wondering what was on her mind than worrying about other things. And Rin was also dwelling on what he could be possibly thinking about. Both were thinking of each other.   
When dinner was finally over Rin let out an almost silent sigh. She had no idea what to do. She knew what she wanted to say, but she just didn't know how to do it. It seemed to blunt to just go right out and start talking about it. All the confidence Rin had gained in her bedroom was now gone.

Rin looked up and realized that Sesshomaru had stood and was now looking down at her. He must have said something to her while she had lost herself in her thoughts and was now waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. What did you say?"

"Would you wish to take a walk with me in the gardens?"

"Oh. Yes, I would love to."  
Rin stood and Sesshomaru offered her his arm. Rin smiled and linked her arm with his graciously.

"Have you changed anything with the gardens?"

"No. Everything has remained the same."  
Rin nodded and continued walking towards the doors. She took a deep breathe.

"You seem nervous."  
Rin's head snapped up to look up at Sesshomaru. "Nervous?"

"Yes," they were walking through the gardens now.

"Well…I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Is there something on your mind?"  
Rin bit her lip as they came to a stop in front of the stone bench where they had spent many evenings together. Sesshomaru took a seat and covered Rin's hands with his own.

"I guess… I've wanted to ask you something."  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; a sign for her to continue.

"I wanted to know why you sent me away." Rin looked directly into his golden eyes as she asked.

"I told you Rin. You would live a happier life with humans then you would here."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"When I made my decision I knew it was in your best interest."

"Do you still believe that?"  
Sesshomaru looked away from Rin's gaze and stared at a random bush of flowers.

"Rin. Seeing you now makes me realize you are a woman. And a woman can make her own decisions."

"Why did you send Kagura away?"  
Sesshomaru returned his eyes to meet hers. "Why do you ask?"  
Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just find it odd you would keep her here as a guest and then banish her."

"Rin. I have always been honest with you and I won't stop being honest with you now."  
Rin swallowed hard. Here she was standing in front of the man she loved as he held her hands. It was something she thought could only happen in a dream. And now they were actually having a heart to heart talk. It was all just so unreal.

"After I left you at that demon slayers' village I was not the same man. The words that were exchanged between us, they put me in an unhealthy state of mind. And I do not admit this without shame, Rin. I am a great demon lord. Ruler of the entire Western Lands, yet one conversation with you put me in a tortured state of mind."  
Rin gasped and fell to her knees while still clinging to his hands.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. I said some things there I truly did not mean. I was just so angry. I know you've always cared about my well-being. You always went out of your way to make sure I was okay. To make sure I was happy." Rin could feel tears start to build up in her eyes. "I've always known and I've always appreciated it. I never meant to question you Sesshomaru-sama." The tears now fell freely down her cheeks. "I have so much to be thankful for. You could have never taken me in, but you did. And because you did I got to live a wonderful life. I'm sorry if I ever seemed unappreciative and I'm sorry for my words that caused you such torment."

"Rin," Sesshomaru untangled one of his hands from hers and wiped away a few tears. "Do not shed tears. Your pain is what causes me torment. Seeing you so unhappy hurts something inside of me. Rin. You have made this great demon lord feel things he hasn't felt in centuries. I have never felt such…passion towards anything. And here you stand, a human girl, and you have my mind spinning with emotion."  
Rin looked into his eyes and moved forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She cried tears of pain, happiness, and relief. Everything was finally coming together.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama. I love you so much."  
Sesshomaru pushed Rin a breath away so he could look at her face. "You have my love Rin. You will always be my love."  
And that was the truth. Every word spoken was true. There was no misunderstanding between these two. Only pure love.

Rin gave a small smile and leaned forward to kiss him. To kiss him like she had been dreaming of for the past few years. And Sesshomaru gladly kissed her back just as he had been dreaming of too.

**(Divider)**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed chapter 14 and thank you for waiting patiently for this last and final chapter of the story. Many of you started reading this story the very day chapter 1 was put up. Others of you joined me a few chapters later. But all of you have stuck with me until this end, even though it's taken a couple of years to get here. You will never know how thankful I am to have you people as readers of one of my fanfictions. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of My Pure Love.**

**angellaggaine**


End file.
